Equestria Girls - Luck Before You Sleep
by Demon Casket
Summary: While enjoying a quiet afternoon's rest, Spike receives a mysterious assignment from Princess Celestia to explore the fairly unknown world of the Equestria Girls. He leaves Twilight for a few days to face his adventurous assignment alone...yet...in his quest of exploration, he will be anything but alone. As to the fruits of his 'exploration' he had no clue as to what he was in for.
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, any of its incarnations, or its characters. This is a work of fanfiction and has been made free of charge without the use or intent of profit.

Luck Before You Sleep

It was a late, lazy afternoon in the library of Ponyville. The peace and quiet was a fine reprieve from the usual chaos that surrounded Twilight and Spike's lives. Twilight was stretched out, belly side up, with her hooves and muzzle buried into a book while Spike was sprawled out in a similar fashion at the foot of the bed. The sky was gently littered with puffs of popcorn clouds as the cute, baby dragon watched them drift across the sapphire blue.

"Ahhh…" Spike sighed, "Isn't it great to finally have an afternoon to just lie around and do nothing, Twi?"

Naturally, Twilight was far so engrossed with what she was reading that she didn't hear a peep Spike said.

"…Yeah…I thought so too." Spike simply replied and continued to lounge against the footboard of Twilight's bed. Reasonably enough, with the hypnotic trudging march that the clouds were doing across the sky and the endless shaping games he was playing with them in his head, Spike began to drift, drift, drift off to sleep, comfortable in the warm afternoon atmosphere…

"…hhHHHYUGHHHHH…OOP…PFLEAH!" Spike suddenly gagged and shot up a puff of magic smoke, producing a royal scroll. "…Aw man…Twilight!" he yelled to gather her attention, soon leaping to his feet.

"Huh?" Twilight jolted out of her trance and pulled her head forward to see that Spike was holding a scroll from Princess Celestia. "What's it say, Spike?"

Spike gave it a quick once over, just to prepare his mind and voice for the announcement. However, after reading the message, his straight face began to droop. "Aw, man." he said, "I guess the really, really short vacation…is over."

Spike slowly, regrettably, handed over the scroll to Twilight.

"Well…for me, anyway." Spike recanted his previous statement.

As Twilight wandered over the scroll, letting each line of royal decree seep into her mind, her eyes widened to a fully excited degree.

"Sh…she wants you to…what?!" Twilight frantically squealed as she finished the last bit of royal orders.

"…Yeah." Spike said. "…Yeah," he repeated, "weird, huh?"

[…Equestria Girls universe…Rarity's stately hilltop mannor.]

"Whooowee! Ah tell ya, y'all. After the kinda week I've been havin', ah aym sooo ready for the weekend." Applejack cheered as she burst through the tall double doors of the grand lounge and living area of Rarity's…what the others referred to as, single's tower. She hung up a soaking raincoat upon a tall coat rack with a palm tree motif, just as she entered the door, and headed straight towards the room's fireplace.

Following close behind Applejack was Rainbow Dash, doing much the same as Applejack, only with a good deal more enthusiasm. She tossed her raincoat upon the rack and slid her book bag across the fine, wood paneled floor to thump up against a cushy, regal looking lounge sofa. With eyes wide open, she beheld the room before her. "This…is…awesome!" she spoke, punctuating her sentence with an exhilarating sigh. The room was dark, yet, it was warmed with gentle, fiery tones from a humungous, golden, crystal gilded chandelier, hovering some two stories above her head from the central point of a vaulted ceiling. The walls of this hall were half decorated with bookshelves and tapestries that hung across beautiful, deep golden woodwork, while the other walls were built much like a greenhouse, made of clear, framed glass that was occasionally graced by dazzling stained glass patterns and crystal artwork. All of this seemed to stretch a mile into the skies above…most of which was currently dark and gloomy, due to the misfortune of a passing storm. "Omigoshomighoshomigosh…!" Rainbow chanted as she ran to an ascending, tightly knit, spiral staircase that was made of fine wrought iron, reaching up to a faux second floor in the room that gave access to the higher rows and columns of bookshelves, tapestries, and paintings.

"Yes, darling, it is quite the presentation, but, do be careful, would you? Those rafters aaare sturdy, but…they must be a century old. There's no telling just how sturdy they can be." Rarity waltzed into the room, delicately hanging her…rain shawl, and her beautifully designed raincoat upon the rack. She settled her book bag into an old rifle rack that she used just for it, slid out of her designer boots, and set them aside the rack. "Ohh…I quite agree, Applejack. The week has been most dreadful. I am sooo glad that winter break is finally here." Rarity grumbled and sighed as she went to lounge on a chair near the fire.

"Darn tootn'. Ah am just sick up to my eyeballs with tests and…more tests. I don't wanna see another piece of paper with bubbles on it for as long as I live!" Applejack replied with several eyerolls that made her look like she was following an acrobat across the ceiling.

"AYEEKNOW! Tell me about it! I had so many mid-term-whatchamacallits today that I was too tired to even go to soccer practice!" Dash yelled down from the second floor balcony. "Augh! I thought my brain was gonna burn up from the inside!"

"Ohh, it certainly was dreadful…but…at last, we have the house all to ourselves…we have the weekend all to ourselves…and nothing…NOTHING is going to stop us from…how do you say it?...CUTTING LOOSE!" Rarity grumbled, nearly gritting her teeth in her animalistic expression, and the three little ladies began chuckling up like the schoolgirls they were.

"Of course, ya know, this would all be better if your parents didn't go all Nazi on us and invite Miss Luna along to be our babysitter." Rainbow said as she slid back down the banister to the ground floor.

"Yeah, as if we didn't have enough ayaduhhlt soopervishjjun, over the week. Now we gotta have the vaahce principal of Canterlot High breathing down our necks during our little…swawrray?" Applejack groaned as she reclined across a white, bear skin rug.

"Now, girls, I'm certain my parents only had our best interests in mind…ehehehh…" Rarity pulled up a cheesy, embarrassed smile as she tried to pull the conversation in a lighter direction. Applejack and Rainbow Dash only smirked in reply. "Oughh…we'll just have to make the best of it." Rarity replied as she rose and stepped forward to a small refreshment table that was sitting in the corner. She picked up a tray of snacks. "S'more, ladies?" Rarity called forward gently, yet, she accented her look towards Applejack with a snide little smile and a raised brow.

Applejack giggled silently, with a hand over her mouth, before both she and Rainbow scooted along towards the table.

"Hey, how does the VP know your parents anyway?" Dash queried as she gathered a small platter of meats, cheeses, and a s'more or two.

"Yeah. Ah mean, yer daddy's got no business connection, schoolside or nuthin'…how do they know each other?"

"Ohh, it's more a connection through the little parties my parents volunteer my domicile for here, with the parent student union and such." Rarity said, laying the platter aside and gathering a s'more for herself. "My dear ma ma and her seem to be close enough to be…clubbing buddies."

"Yeah?"

"Quite."

"Hold the phone. I never pegged Vice Furor Luna to be up for any kinda fun, let alone clubbing." Dash squealed, laughing, with a furrowed brow and a 'yeah right' look in her eye.

"Hehe, It's quite true. You'd be surprised how…unladylike our mothers get…given the right kind of situation?" Rarity replied, causing the three of them to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Weh, what've y'all heard they do, when they get down with themselves, hahaha?" Applejack gurgled her sentence through a thick wall of laughter.

Rarity and Rainbow giggled like mad as well and Rarity was about to answer, when there was a ring on the house phone. "Ah, do hold that thought, girls." Rarity giggled before stepping off to the side of the refreshment table to a little stand that presented a vintage ivory, brass, and crystal rotary phone.

As the two girls chattered away and giggled in the background, Rarity had a short yet fairly impactful conversation on the phone. By the time she hung up, she had a fairly puzzled look upon her face, halfway between fearful and curious.

"What's up, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting slightly put off by her expression.

"Yeah. Y'all look like a long tailed cat in a room full'a rockin' chairs." Applejack commented, soon sporting her own look of worry.

"…That was Miss Luna." Rarity began, "It seems she's here and she has brought an…um…extra special guest? At least that's what she said. She seemed quite enamored at the thought, on the phone. I just hope that means the better for us…and not just her."

Dash and AJ looked at each other, equally as worried and puzzled, as Rarity went off, down the hall to retrieve Vice Principal Luna and their supposed guest. Rainbow Dash settled next to Applejack on the couch and the two girls took on the unfortunate look of being stuck in the waiting room of a principal's office. The fact that they were being paid a visit by a vice principal didn't much help either. But, soon enough, Vice Principal Luna, followed close behind by Rarity, slipped quietly through the double doors to the lounge. Miss Luna was bearing a nice, warm smile, not exactly something she was known for, and Rarity was barely containing her excitement, behind a bursting smile and blushing cheeks, with a pair of happy, sparkling eyes that simply shined in the somewhat gloomy room. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's fears were squeezed out then by their sheer curiosity and anticipation.

"Hello, girls. I've got quite the surprise for you…" Miss Luna said as she gently swung forth a large backpack that looked quite familiar.

"Hey…isn't that…Twilight Sparkle's backpack?" Rainbow Dash questioned, having been away from anything of Twilight's for quite some time.

"Quite right, Miss Dash." Luna answered. Curiously, she made a little hand motion for all the girls to come closer.

As all the girls huddled around the large bag, Vice Principal Luna settled it upon the floor and slowly unzipped it. The gentle light of the chandelier began pouring in, revealing two large eyes, a cute, wet button nose, and a cute little muzzle with a pair of canines that peeked out of an adorable mouth.

He rustled around and found a good paw-hold, over the zipper and top of Twilight's bag. "…Uh…ahhm I…are we…there…yet?" Spike said as his little, furry head poked up and out of the opening.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" the girls said as they began gently pulling the large pup out of the bag.

"Ohh! Our little Spikey-wikey has returned!" Rarity swooned as she scooped him up for herself and began cradling him and giving him a gentle scratch behind his ears.

With a simple touch and generous tickle that Rarity was giving him, Spike began to twitch one of his hind legs. "Ohhhhohohhhhyeahhh…" he groaned, and soon the other two ladies crooned at his deliciously observed pleasure, joining in with various tickles and rubs upon his belly. "Ahhhahahaahhghhhahhhhhh…"

Luna only giggled and stepped away to take care of her rain drenched over clothes.

The group broke up softly, usually sticking to two groups that mostly consisted of Rainbow Dash and Applejack in one and Rarity and Luna in the other, but, they usually reconvened over spike or a general point of interest that was sweetly colored by bubbly, girlish laughter and reasonable curiosities.

"So, what brings you to Canterlot, Spiiike?" Rarity asked as she rubbed his furry little tummy.

"Hehehhh…well, Princess Celestia gave me the kinda weird task of…um…well, basically finding a little more about this place."

Miss Luna chuckled, sipping from an ornate tea cup of blue floral designs against a baby blue background. "Sorry. It's just so strange to hear my sister being referred to as a princess…not a principal."

"I know, right?" Spike rolled over and pattered his paws gently towards Luna. "And not only her, but, you too, Princess…uhm…I mean…Vice Principal Luna…gosh that's weird." Spike scratched his head at the thought. The girls giggled alongside him.

"And what are we like, Spike? Am I just as awesome in…eh…what was your place called again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"…Equestria. And, yeah, you're just as awesome there Rainbow…maybe even more."

Dash seemed to have a mixed reaction towards Spike's comment, as she at first loved the confirmation, but then, her feeling turned slightly jealous. "…Even better, huh? We'll, I'm gonna have to see about that." she smiled smugly as she crossed her arms.

"I have to admit, that does sound like quite the adventure I'd like to partake of too." Luna spoke with a generous smile and a slightly wistful amount of curiosity or amusement. "It's just too bad that we can't seem to go." she spoke her regret, looking into her wide brimmed china.

The rest of the girls seemed to share her sentiment.

"Hmm…" Spike thought. "…Well…I guess, since we're all kinda sworn to secrecy here...it couldn't hurt to ask her." Spike answered with a slight air of hope. "Who knows, she just might be understanding and say yes."

Luna raised a brow. The girls seemed to explode with hopeful chatter, overstepping their bounds with assumption. As she saw that Spike was getting ignored, in his look of concern that they were immediately assuming a 'yes' from Princess Celestia, Miss Luna intervened. "Now, now, girls. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We put far too much on our little friend Spike here. It's alright to hope, but, remember…it's not quite even a maybe, not just yet. There's no telling what trouble we might get up to, in a foreign land with little to no understanding of it…let alone a foreign world."

At that, the girls disciplined themselves and contained their spirits…even saddened themselves a bit.

"…But there's always hope that she may say yes." Luna retorted to her own suggestion. "After all…if she's anything like MY sister, we have a sporting chance."

The girls then perked up their spirits again and began mumbling in a more subdued yet adventurous spirit. Spike looked to Miss Luna with a look of graceful thanks. Luna smiled and nodded in return.

"Eh, by the way, Miss Rarity. What is this intoxicating beverage?" Luna somewhat changed the subject.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! It's a fine Swiss cocoa with a generous dose of peppermint flavoring to give it a fresh kick to break through the deep, dark flavor. Would you like me to freshen your cup?" Rarity generously pressed, beaming with delight of Luna's enjoyment.

"Please! And I do encourage the rest of you to enjoy it. It is most divine." Luna spoke and soon the rest of the girls again gathered around the refreshment table to press the powered thermos there for a few generous doses of the delicious elixir.

Spike playfully climbed into Luna's lap while she waited for her share. "Thanks, Miss Luna." he expressed quietly to her. "I really don't like seeing my friends' spirits…ya know…broken?"

"Not at all, Spike. But, is there a chance that we might visit your world?" Luna herself gave into her anxiety for a moment.

"Well," Spike replied, considering, "like I said, it couldn't hurt to ask, and, I'm sure that, since the princess told me to come over here and explore a bit…I don't think she'd say 'no' to some discrete visits, if the group is nice and small?"

Luna smiled warmly and replied with a nice, slow tummy rub. "That's good…real good to hear." she replied, and giggled slightly as the cute, little mutt vibrated a hind leg in reply, as his grin grew wide across his face.

The evening went on happily as finger sandwiches, tea cakes, s'mores, and cups and cups of warming peppermint cocoa were giddily consumed. Spike was playing with the girls both as a dog and as a creature of similar intelligence. Rarity even had to retreat once or twice to the kitchen to fix up another batch of cocoa, as the thermos seemed to empty rather quickly. However, as the night grew longer and the giggles began getting louder with reasons becoming more and more obscure, it was becoming apparent that the ladies were getting a little fast and loose, even giggling happily for miniscule reasons, particularly the fact that Spike could talk. It made him feel downright curious, in a slightly fearful sort of way, on whether or not he should be sitting in anyone's lap at this time. Currently, it was Miss Luna's, and she seemed rather affectionate towards the soft, furry pup…caressing his ears and tummy with soft, nurturing touch, as she reclined upon one of the lounge's easy chairs. As her dazzling gaze and warm smile overcame the little guy, he seemed to forget what he was thinking and simply melted in her lap.

Rarity and Applejack seemed to be playing with some odd food coloring paints and playing tag on each other's faces while Rainbow Dash was constantly climbing and sliding down some of the support poles of the make-shift second floor.

In a brief moment of clarity, Miss Luna decided to question something that had been bothering her all night about the drink, despite the fact that it was so delicious. "Uhhb…*hic…Rarity, dear. The…um…*hic…flavoring…peppermint, was it? *hic…Ughhb…it wasn't some sort of…*hic…alcoholic…extract…was i*hic…it?"

"Why, Miss Luna! Hehehhhhehehehhh…ahem…what ever could you mean?!" Rarity's emotions seemed to shift almost uncontrollably from giddy to angry for no apparent reason but the warm, fuzzy feelings she was getting from the cocoa. "It most certainly was not! As a matter of fact, it was a very…um…reputable flavorant! It was proven for over one-hundred and twenty years…or so…as the bottle said!"

"Proven? One-hundred and twenty years?"

"Aaaabsolutely."

"…As *hic in…proof…120?"

"Yeeeess…quite. Mehehehehh…see. I showed youuuu, didn't aaaayeee."

"Mmm*hic-hmmm…and the brand…what was it now?"

"Oughh…muuust you ask sooo many questions…It was…um…snaps…something."

"…Schnapps?"

"Ahh, yess! You've heard of it! See?! How could it not be reputable if it wasn't so well known?" Rarity glared somewhat mockingly towards the Vice Principal.

Luna rolled her eyes and refocused her attention towards Spike. "…Well…I suppose it's *hic…a little late for…restraint…hehehe." she whispered to herself.

"Why you gotta *hic, go an' rain on our parade, teach?" Rainbow Dash suddenly perked up, sloshing a cup of spiked cocoa in Luna's direction.

"Excuse me?" Luna replied with a defiantly raised brow.

"I swear," Rainbow Dash continued, "we probably woulda been having all sorts of fun without *hic the educational Gestapo hanging around."

Luna drew in a sharp breath in disbelief.

Applejack laughed hysterically upon the couch, falling back across it and flailing her legs in the air as if she was trying to fly with them.

Luna's lips pouted angrily towards Rainbow Dash. "I'll have you know that I can be the wildest, craziest, nastiest party animal you'd ever encounter in your entire life!" Luna replied with her eyes closed in prideful demonstration and a chin lifted away from Dash's general direction. "As a matter of fact…*hic…it is YOU girls who are keeping me from cutting loose on MYYY weekend!"

Rarity and Applejack covered their mouths in disbelief, with Applejack's laughter leaking in snorts from her nostrils. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was rebellious and unmoved by the vice principal's words, feeling that she was far too proper to be or do anything so crazy or nasty. "Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash's face burned with defiance, "…Pr*hic-ooove it."

Luna smirked with and equally burning expression in her eyes. "You…are…*hic-on." she said, and both Rainbow and her seemed to engage in a sportsman's spirit of combat. "Name your terms."

Rainbow's teeth showed like demonic fangs within her wide, smiling mouth. "…Truth…or…dare!"


	2. Opening Games

Luck Before You Sleep

{Author's notes: Fiiine, lol. Since y'all r lookin' for it n all. I guess I'll just ride it until I get kicked off.}

"Hehehe." Luna giggled, flames practically bursting within her pupils. "…Your move…rookie." Rainbow Dash really didn't like that last comment.

Dash looked crazily around the room, looking for some dare to skewer the vice principal with. Her eyes landed squarely on Spike.

"…uUhoh…" Spike said with a furrowed brow.

"I dare you…to kiss Spikey's wee-wee!" Rainbow finally answered and she and Applejack began howling with laughter. Rarity, at first, drew back in shock of Dash's dare, but then, turned and laughed with the rest of the girls as she began paying attention in detail towards Luna and Spike.

Luna raised a brow then, as if to say, 'is that the best you've got?'. She then lifted Spikes body towards her lips and began nuzzling his genital pouch.

"Kiss my wah?" Spike said then, before feeling Miss Luna's gentle caress and touch upon him with her firmly pointed yet gently caressing lips. "WwWWow! H-hey…wah…what's going on with the…u…uhhh…wow…hey, that feels…hhuh…ohohhhh…" Spike began succumbing to the gentle pleasure Miss Luna was giving his sleepy, little cock, still sheathed within its pouch. Soon after she layed his head against the chair's armrest, she brought a hand into play, massaging his slowly stiffening cock so it soon began to present itself, slick and moist, a shiny slippery tool with great, manly contrast against the candy color of his furry coat.

Luna raised a brow again, staring squarely at Rainbow Dash. "Satisfied?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "I said kiss his wee-wee…not his fur-ee. Course…you can back out now and admit that you're just too old too…"

"What…do…this?" Luna quietly asked…before her moist lips began running up and down Spike's hot, slippery shaft.

Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack widened their eyes and then threw their heads back in laughter. "Ohh! She's doing it! She's doing it!" Rainbow Dash howled, striking her palm against her forehead as she came back to look on.

"Huaghhhhhh…!" Spike groaned with pleasure as Miss Luna tickled his sensitive shaft, sending tiny sparks throughout his body and making his limbs twitch in place.

"Oh…mah…gawsh! Look how big it's gettn'!" Applejack cried out as the three girls observed the cute, little pup's cock slowly engorge itself to an impressive size.

Suddenly, Luna pulled her eyes up to Rainbow Dash to get her attention. "…I'll do you one better…" she stated, before she took hold of the base of Spike's shaft and began licking and flicking her tongue, all up and down his slowly filling member.

"Ouahhhhh!" Spike moaned as he felt her warm breath and stiff, slippery tongue dance up and down his cock, making him swell to a monstrous size.

The three girls drew in a sharp breath. They watched the vice principal close her eyes and enjoy herself, as she sucked tiny kisses off the puppy's shaft and made him moan with pleasure.

"Ohmigosh…no she didn't! No she isn't!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, too excited to feel sick about what she was seeing…to amazed as well to turn away, as were Applejack and Rarity.

"Mmm…still think I'm too uptight to get down 'n nasty?" Miss Luna gloated. She then turned a warm, humorous stare towards her furry partner. "…Do you like it?" she asked as she reveled in the hazy look in the puppy's eyes.

"Hohhhyeah…it feels gooood." Spike moaned, and Luna giggled, continuing to take sweet, roving licks and tiny nibbling kisses off his sensitive shaft.

"Mmm…but I think…she deserves a little taste of her own medicine…" Luna spoke to Spike, but soon turned her eyes towards her victim, Rainbow Dash. "…Don't you think so, little Spikey?"

"Heheheh…oohhh…yeah…I think so." Spike replied, connecting Equestria's Rainbow Dash's reputation for being a prankster…with this Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow suddenly felt the sear of cost placed upon her, for, each darer, in turn, becomes the daree. "Ulp…" she swallowed hard, making Applejack and Rarity giggle in contemplation. "Wha…whadaya want from me?"

Luna smiled, deviously, as she lapped at her little doggy bone. "Hmmmm…I dare you…to *hic…sit perfectly still for the little guy here…while he eats out your little pussy…and makes you cum."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went explosively wide. Rarity's eyes shot wide open too as she pressed her fingers to her lips in absolute, humorous disbelief. Applejack simply fell back in hysterical laughter.

"W…What?! That's not fair!" Rainbow Dash protested crazily, slightly wincing in fear, "There's no way I'm gonna let him do that!"

"Ohh!" Luna replied in humorous accusation, "And I suppose daring mee to make out with…this cute wittow guy's sweet, wittow doggy bone…was fair game to you?" Luna temporarily spoke adoringly to Spike mid sentence, continuing to kiss and caress his furry little pouch and slick, slippery shaft, but, she returned her attention towards Rainbow Dash as she finished.

Dash pouted. "Hey…I didn't MAKE you do that. You could'a said no if you wanted to."

Luna smiled. "Oh…you could too…of course…*hic…that sure would make you…*hic…one heck of a…coward."

The word shot Rainbow Dash through the heart like a spear. The look of disbelief on her face…priceless. "…Oh yeah?..." Rainbow growled. A devious sneer and a look of utter determination crossed her eyes and brow. She kicked off her boots and slid down her tightly fit biker shorts. She proudly, fearlessly put her fists upon her hips, posing like Superwoman. "…Here boy." she said, more towards Luna than to Spike. "I got somethin' for ya."

The other girls howled with laughter, yet again, including Miss Luna.

Rainbow Dash nervously situated herself upon the bearskin rug, spreading her legs in an open forward straddle, while still holding on to her feminine modesty, hiding her nervous, sweaty womanhood with the forward flap of her skirt.

"Go on, little guy." Luna urged to Spike as she set him forward upon the floor. "Little Dashy's got a treat for you."

Spike, confused by all this, furrowed his brow, walking forward while looking behind and trying to decipher what Miss Luna was talking about. His member was going flaccid and began retreating back inside of its little hiding place while he cautiously approached Rainbow Dash.

"…Ya ready, big guy?" Rainbow asked, with a nice, rosy blush upon her cheek and a complete look of uncertainty crossing her brow. Applejack crawled down like a cheetah from the sofa and slid onto her belly, staring at Dash's point of interest, which was still hiding in the shadows.

As Luna and Rarity as well came forward to get a better view, with Miss Luna quietly chuckling and Rarity nervously pursing her lips together, both under a hand whose fingers capped their mouths from view, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, as if bracing for impact, and then slowly pulled back the flap of her skirt. "…Okay…there it is, little guy. Do your worst!" Rainbow said, looking away as if she was expecting searing pain.

"Whoowee! I gotta say, Rainbow Dash, your little kitty's a cute one." Applejack said, admiring Rainbow's sweet, healthily pink, and admittedly slightly sticky already pussy.

Spike…was dumbfounded. "Ohhh…cool! Hey! You've got a…uh…um…a flower? I thought you guys were, ya know, animal…ish…like me. I didn't know you guys could grow plants from your…"

"That's my pussy, Spike! It's a part of my body!" Rainbow suddenly shoved her skirt shut and stared down the rude little puppy with a pouty, insulted mouth. "Aint'cha never seen the like, on one of your girl friends before?"

Spike panicked, shot a quick look towards Rarity, but quickly corrected himself by turning forward again. "Huhhh…wuh…what are ya talking about?! Ah…I don't have a girlfriend!"

The whole room erupted with laughter. Even Rainbow Dash's fears melted away at this cute, ridiculous comment. "Hahahahaha! Noo! I don't mean giiiiirlfriend! I mean girl-frieeeeend! As in, a friend of yours that just happens to be a girl?" Rainbow asserted with generous humor.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Spike said, relieved, and the girls laughed along with him. "Oh, sure. I've got plenty of those."

Rainbow Dash lifted her skirt again and presented her cute, sticky pussy for him to see, this time with much less apprehension. "Well, don't they have anything that looks like this, between their legs?"

Spike thought back, considering rearward shots of all his female friends. The only girl he'd ever laid scrutinizing eyes upon, and therefore had greatly surveyed the pretty pony's plot and large, curvy haunches, was…

"Oh, yeah. Rarity's got one. A nice big, dark one. It's really pretty. It's kinda shiny, like as if it was made of onyx or ruby or somethin'. And sometimes, it gets real big and puffy…makes me kinda wanna kiss…"

"Oh, Spike! That's enough!" Rarity suddenly butted in, making the shocked puppy jolt his head around in response to her sudden protest. She was pouting, quite stubbornly, with her arms crossed and her head turned away. "I have never…EVER, even shown you my lady parts even once! How dare you suggest…"

"Oh, not YOUUU, Rarity! The OTHER Rarity!" Applejack said, laughing. As soon as a blush and a look of shock took over Rarity's face, when she realized her faux pas, everyone began laughing again.

"A'course, my little pussy may not be as pretty as your Rarity's, but, don'tcha think mine's a cutie too?" Rainbow Dash indulged in her pride yet again and gently spread her lips open for Spike to see. "Come on in, Spikey…the pussy's fine, hehehe. C'mon. Give 'er a good lick."

Spike was reasonably apprehensive of Dash's suggestion. "Uh, I…kinda don't wanna…"

Rainbow Dash's face dulled as she grew slightly weary of Spike's reluctance. "Look, big guy, I'mma need you to go ahead and do this, cause, if you don't, I'mma lose the game…I don't like losing things, ya know." she said plainly. "And who knows…ya just might like it, hehe."

Rainbow's last comment made all the girls giggle.

"Uhh…uhokay…I'll give it a shot, but, I'm not, ya know, promisin' nothin'." Spike said and advanced upon Dash's absolute territory. As the girls around him began giggling with anticipation, Spike began a strange, slow process of occlusion from the surrounding area. He noticed only now that his nose, a dog's nose, seemed a good deal more sensitive than that of a dragon's. There was a warm, gentle bouquet of scents that were wafting to his keen nostrils as he came within a foot of Rainbow's womanhood. "Mmmm…what iiiis that?" Spike asked, not really asking anyone. It was more an expression of his curiosity. As opposed to only moments before, he was now…entranced.

"Myehahahahaha…*hic. What? Don't you like my little coochie's natural scent?" Dash teased and the girls began laughing uncontrollably. Little did she know, although Rainbow Dash wasn't quite into making her pussy smell like a bed of spring flowers, Spike was enjoying its sweet musks just fine.

Spike got closer and closer, Rainbow's sweet, lady flower radiating a gentle heat as he came within inches. There was a sweet musk of womanly sweat that emitted from Dash's inseams, followed by a sweeter, cinnamon-like scent that was wafting from her pussy's lips. "Mmmm…it smells…goooooood." Spike said, closing his eyes and sniffing earnestly along the lines between leg and pubic mound.

"Hmmm…hmhmhmmmhmhmhmmeahhh! Hahaha! Gah!" Rainbow Dash began tilting backward, rocking slightly on her tailbone, and laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha, the hell is wrong with you, pardner?" Applejack queried at Rainbow's odd behavior.

"Hahaha! Ihhht…it…TICKLES!" she squealed and the girls burst out laughing yet again.

Spike's cold, wet nose began ravaging her inseams with unrelenting enjoyment. His nostrils and soft, grainy textured sniffer began stroking up and down, all around Rainbow's sensitive pussy, blasting hot shots of air all across her folds and giving her the heaviest teasing pleasure she had ever felt in her life. "GAHAHAHAHA! N-N-*hic-NnnnNO! Spike! Hahaha! It's too…!"

Spike soon began lapping across her inseams, letting his soft, broad, flappy tongue savor the taste of her salty flesh, laden with sportswoman's sweat and a daily bouquet of flavors.

"AGH! OHH! NNAHHHH! S-STOP! IT'S TOO…!" Rainbow Dash jolted with every stroke that Spike took of her body, every single time he tasted around her pussy, and it was getting so intense for her that her legs began flailing and twitching uncontrollably…and then he began seriously eating her out.

"Ahhhhnnnnnnnnn…" Spike moaned, now tasting the broad length of Rainbow's sweet, sweet pussy. Her warm folds yielded a sweet yet savory taste that Spike could only know as, "…Deliiiciousssss!" It was so that Spike began a relentless line of slow, firm, savory stroking, slipping his thin, floppy tongue through the warm outer folds of Rainbow's sweet cunt and enjoying the tasty flavor surprises hiding within each nook and cranny. He loved eating her pussy…but…just as he got to the opening of her love canal…

"GYAHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed and slammed her legs closed on him, promptly squeezing his little puppy head out and away from her tasty body. "…Hhhahhhahhhahhhahhhahhh…" Rainbow panted, her tongue protruding out of her mouth like a dog herself.

"Goodness!" Rarity groaned with great concern as she wondered why Rainbow did such a thing, even coming over to Spike who was now rubbing the sides of his head, since they were just pinced away by the vice-like grip of Dash's powerful thighs. "You really must control your impulses, Rainbow Dash! You really could have hurt Spike!"

"Hahh…I know…but…it…I'm…" Rainbow stammered, trying to get her thoughts together.

"…Yeeeesss?" all three ladies queried, creeping closer in anticipation.

"…I'm…" Dash tried to continue.

"…YESSSS?"

"…I'm too ticklish!"

The girls seemed to crash upon the ground, as if the previous forces that were holding them up were suddenly removed. Stranger still, there was a disappointment that strung through all of them: Miss Luna, Rarity, and Applejack, as if they were watching this strange form of entertainment within a coliseum. They didn't seem at all put off by the fact that they were watching their friend getting eaten out by a puppy. In fact, they were literally falling over themselves in want to keep it going.

Suddenly, Rarity came to stand at knee level. "Oh…is that all?" she perked up, out of her disappointed funk. "…Ahyeee know what to do." she proclaimed proudly. She picked up Spike, who was just now recovering from his head being squeezed out of Rainbow Dash's thighs. "Open up, Rainbow Dash, ahehemmm…we're coming in."

"I told you, I'm ticklish! Ahhahayeeem too sensitive for this!" Dash said, scooting backwards in retreat from the sweet looking puppy and Rarity who was now bringing him forward like an oncoming forklift. "Thuh…that's not chickening out, to stop because of that…right Miss Luna?!"

Rarity looked upon her with an earnest, calming look in her eye. "Ohh, trust me, daahhling…you're gonna love this, believe me." Rarity confidently smiled.

Rainbow smirked in reply, shakily believing her friend at best. Then, after she swallowed hard, preparing herself to receive another lightning charged tonguing at Spike's behest, she nervously opened her thighs.

"Now, Spike…it's too soon to start…eating her out." Rarity commented, pointing educationally towards Rainbow's nervous little pussy.

"Huh? Ahayeee don't wanna bite her or nothin'! I just like to taste her!" Spike spoke nervously, not sure as to what Rarity was trying to impress upon him now.

Rarity chuckled at Spike's innocence. "No, no, no, darling! 'Eating out' is what we call this form of…womanly worship, as the case may be, heheheh."

"Ohhhh, okay."

"Ahem…now, where was I…oh, yes…Like our dear Rainbow Dash said, she's faaaar too sensitive for you to just charge right in and start lapping upon her more tender bits. Try concentrating…here…first, and see where it can go from there." Rarity instructed and gently pressed four fingers against Dash's inner thigh, a good deal away from her inseams and a nice distance from her waiting womanhood.

"Hnn…you just might be on to something there, girl." Rainbow said, gaining some of her confidence back. "Alright, little guy. Sorry 'bout, hehe, my reaction, whileago. You wanna maybe try again, and slowly work it back to…hehe, my more tender bits that you like so much?"

"Hmm…only if you promise not to hurt me, again." Spike groaned, pursing his lips together in suspicion.

"…Promise." Dash said solidly, giving Spike a well deserved pat on the head. She then laid back, once again, and spread herself nice and wide for the puppy. "…Now let me have it!"

Spike smiled and giggled a bit as he came back into Rainbow's vicinity. He soon began nuzzling the soft, meaty flesh of Rainbow's inner thighs, immediately getting a more positive reaction from her.

"Aughhh…oh yeah…that's the stuff…" Rainbow sighed with a wide, wide grin on her face and began panting heavily. It tickled her a bit, but, this sort of tickle was much softer. It was more loving, sensual, and pleasurable, much more so than before, and was a fine, low intensity pleasure that was very welcome. "Ahhh yeahhh…" Rainbow moaned as Spike soon began licking in broad strokes across her tasty, firmly toned skin. He liked it here…not so much as he liked her sweet, sweet, warm pussy, but, he understood it was a work in progress. Rainbow began leaning back, relaxing and widening the angle of her legs, and supporting her body by setting her hands and arms behind her like struts. "Hahhh…hahhh…ahhhhh…oh, that's goodhhh…" Rainbow panted, slowly tossing her head back in ecstasy, closing her eyes at the slow, warm, sparky feeling that Spike was shooting through her body. He licked, licked, licked, until Rainbow patted gently on the opposite thigh. "Hahhh…ohhh…this side…hehhh…this side now…Spikehh…"

"Mm…with pleasure…" Spike groaned happily as he began working on her opposite thigh like a masseuse.

Rainbow Dash began easing, melting back, slipping her body down onto her elbows and finally resting in a steaming pool upon the floor. She kept her head up and watched Spike work upon her thighs, lapping and licking with great pleasure, enjoying the taste of her flesh and the sweet, silent, yet spirited moans that Dash showered down to him. "Ohh, yeahh…that's a good boieeeh…" she huffed, getting hot and flustered. It wasn't long after this that she soon tapped with quiet enthusiasm towards the inseams of her body, where leg met pubic mound yet again, and encouraged Spike to move it along, with a gentle tug behind his head, drawing him even closer to her womanhood.

"Mmmmm…hohhyeahh…" Spike moaned as he opened his mouth wide and unleashed the gentle fury of his hungry, flapping tongue upon her body. He licked, licked, licked again, making a fire build inside of Rainbow's body and causing her to writhe in slow motion, like a seductive serpent. She didn't speak now, only accepting the sweet, intense pleasure she was getting from Spike's actions. "Oooohhh…" she moaned nervously, climbing to an unbearable rate of pleasure, before she hurriedly traced out a path for Spike, all around her pussy, yet it was anything but on it.

Spike didn't mind, however, as every new patch of unexplored flesh was an adventure to him, a symphony of strange and wonderful flavors that he simply couldn't get enough of. He began wandering the circular path, predetermined by Rainbow's quick and jittery fingers, slowly blasting hot, pleasured breaths from his excited nostrils, tonguing and tonguing around in an arc through Rainbow's beautiful, sherbet weave of pubic hair, letting his own fur dance through the thick tuft of deliciously musky brush, and all the while tasting her body, her underbelly, even stretching his own underbelly teasingly across her hot, steamy pussy, as he continued to wander this sexual primrose path. For a moment, as he was stretching over her body while letting his own press gently against her sweet, burning cunt, his fangs presented themselves upon her skin, unintentionally of course, but, it gave her such a burst of controversial pleasure and pain that she jolted in place and squealed, "Ough! Yes!" …though Spike didn't know what he did to her. She excused it, as she strangely admitted to herself that she liked it, and let him continue doing her body.

Finally, as she was breathing like she had just run a marathon, she gently shoved the puppy back to demonstrate the necessary room for orders. Then, breathing heavily through gently clenched teeth, she traced a circle around her lower labia, around the lowest corner of her pussy's lips, as well as around the opening of her hot, burning love canal.

"Wiith pleasure." Spike spoke with enthusiasm, angling himself downward with his rear high into the air, wagging his tail as he finally, happily began pressing, tasting, and licking around Rainbow Dash's sweet, sweet pussy.

"Hahhh…yesss…ohhh…good boyeeehhh…" Rainbow panted, propping her body up slightly with one forearm as she reached forward with her free hand and began lovingly scratching behind Spike's ear as a reward.

"Annnn…annnnn…annnnnnhhhh!" Spike moaned through his wide open mouth. She tasted so good to him, her gentle trickle of sweet love juices tickling his tongue as he savored her fleshy sweet meats, circling and circling into her pussy with great attention to detail…and he did so love every detail. It was all making her feel so good that she pulled her upper body up off the floor a moment to scramble and relieve herself of her cumbersome tops. Finally, she had a nice stream of fresh air to cool her overheated body. She reclined yet again, rewarding the little pup with affectionate petting and watching on as Spike enjoyed her body, eating her out and savoring every sensational flavor that hit his tongue.

The three girls had become silent in pure amazement as they watched the cute, little puppy make love to her juicy pussy. They felt so enthralled by what they were seeing that they subconsciously began to strip themselves of their heavier garments, dropping their wear down to simple scraps and undergarments, so they too could join in on the fun. They began fondling their own breasts and heavily fingering the burning petals of their hot, blushing roses, even getting somewhat frustrated that the three of them did nothing to even pierce the atmospheric bubble that contained Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"HAHHH!" Rainbow screamed, feeling heavy waves of fiery pleasure wash through her legs. She then pointed, prodded, and tapped at the area just above her clitoris. She spread her lips apart, revealing the tiny, swollen, juicy shaft and head of her burning clitoris. "Therehhh! Therehhhh! But don't touch the button!" she instructed Spike and, immediately, as he wanted to try out some of the deeper darker tidbits of her pussy, he plunged and spilled his flapping tongue right down onto the stiff, tasty little morsel.

Rainbow immediately began to arc her back. "OUGHHHHHH! YEAH!" she moaned and began swiveling her hips in response, doing a sort of planetary orbit around the little guy's thankful tongue. He plunged, he wiped, and washed his taste buds over her clit, tasting her, again and again, and all but stroking her clitoral shaft, shooting sparking shots of lightning straight through her torso and up through her nipples. She was burning hot from the inside out, so much so that she had to reach around her back and finally undo her bra. It popped open, allowing her to breath and cool down considerably, revealing her sweetly budding breasts and large, stiff nipples. When her hands were nice and free again, she began lovingly running her hot, sweaty palms all over the little guy's soft, furry head and stroked his velvet ears as a reward.

A moment afterwards, Spike finally opened his eyes, coming slightly out of his haze of ecstasy, and noticed the beautiful landscape of Rainbow Dash's pretty, perky breasts. "Hey…those things are cute. What are they?"

"What…you mean these?" Rainbow pulled her hands back to playfully pinch her nipples. "You like my little tah-tahs?"

"Tah-tahs?"

"Tah-tahs…titties…tater tots…or breasts, if you wanna go all scientific on me, heheh."

Spike's eyes sparkled, as if he was looking over a pair of sweet, shimmering rubies. "Yeahh…I like." His tongue began salivating, profusely. "Uh...mind if I give those cute little things a taste?"

"Huh?" Rainbow furrowed her brow in obvious frustration. "But I'm soooo close! Can't you do that after you take care of my pussy?"

Miss Luna stepped in suddenly, smiling with a raised brow. "Ahem…I do believe you are missing a golden opportunity, my dear…" she said, directing her gaze towards…Spikes large, ready, overexcited undercarriage.

Rainbow Dash turned aside, staring down Spikes body to his large, protruding member. Even he eventually tucked his confused little head in to look at it and began wondering what the big deal was. "Awww, no way!" Rainbow protested, "I don't want him inside me!"

Miss Luna giggled silently with a hand to her mouth. "…He doesn't HAAAVE to be inside you, dear." she said with a wide, smirking, suggestive grin.

Rainbow gave it a few second's thought. "Oh, ayeee see…hehehe. Not a bad idea, vice prince. I like your style." Rainbow finally retorted. "Ahhlllrighty, Spikey-kins. You can taste my sweet little titties, as long as you put that nice, long, fifth leg of yours to use down there."

"Huh? How?" Spike said, returning his gaze across the lovely landscape of Rainbow's hot, steamy body.

"Alls ya gotta do is climb on up here, lay that sticky thingy across my pussy, and chug like a choo-choo train."

The girls did their best to keep their laughter quiet. The description was quite comical, yet, even they had to admit…appropriate.

Spike, on the other hand, didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He sat back upon his bottom and thought a while, even brushing the back of his paw against his lower jaw while he ran images of trains through his mind. "…Umm…you mean like the wheel…arm…thingy? That thing that goes…" he said, and began imitating the piston-like motion of the metal bar that connected and orbited around the wheels of a train.

"Eeeexactly." Rainbow nodded with closed eyes, proud that he got it right…with the ladies giggling a little more in the background.

Spike smirked in doubt. "…Uuhhhhokay. I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Well then slide yourself on up here so I can give you a treat." Rainbow called to her puppy boy toy and he began to smile in response.

Spikes soft yet rough little paws climbed up and over Rainbow's body, exciting her with the teasing, tickling sensation of his squishy palms and pointy claws, as he held and navigated up her smooth, trim, sexy belly and grabbed onto the upper slope of her cute little breasts.

"Arright, big guy, get yourself a tongueful…" Rainbow said with a teasing gaze in her eye.

"Hehehe, gladly…ahhhmmmmmnnnnnn…" Spike moaned as he let loose his flappy doggy tongue upon Rainbow's perky nipples and immediately shot bolts of pleasure through her torso. His taste buds ignited with the sweet, subtle taste of her erect little bon bons, loving their firm yet tender texture and taste, prompting him to lap and rapidly flick at the whole of her sensitive breasts, as if he was slurping down a large bowl of ice cream.

"Oooohhh, yeah…that's what I'm talking about…" Rainbow Dash moaned as the warm, slow, fiery feeling began wafting through her chest, slowly…slowly…slowly intensifying as the sweet, little pup consumed and occasionally made more mistakes of gently biting her womanly mounds. Rainbow began slithering about, holding the warm, furry pup against her body, loving his feel and madly exploring his smooth, enticing fur with her wandering hands. "Hahhh…hahhh…hahhh…oh, Spike…ooohhh…give it to me, now!" Dash commanded, feeling intense, unfulfilled need gathering in her fiery cunt. "Push that thing against my clitty and start pumping!"

Spike did as he was told, yet, he didn't miss a beat. He continued to savor and taste her luscious mounds and sweetly stiffened peaks while, down upon their nether regions, his hot, sticky member was laid onto her swollen clit and he began stroking it upon her.

"Hahhh…oh yeahhh!" Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt his warm, slippery shaft stroke and spark pleasure upon her sensitive, excited mound of juicy flesh.

"Hahhh…oh, I like thathhh…" Spike huffed as he licked and licked Rainbow's sweet little jewels. He began earnestly pumping and pumping over her pussy, stroking her clit with his engorged shaft and slapping his huge, bulbous knot enthusiastically against her sticky lips.

"…FFFFFF….hahhhh!" Rainbow Dash sucked in a hard breath through her teeth. Her eyes hazed over and closed as she began gently clutching onto Spikes body in extreme passion. Her entire body was erupting with pleasure. Spike was washing and slurping over her breasts with extreme hunger as his large, slippery cock stroked, over and over again, onto her hot, swollen clit and pounded his huge doggy knot against her juicy lips. Her hot pleasure box was overloading with pleasure, making her groan louder and louder in response, arcing her back and picking them both up off the ground. Rainbow grinded her pussy up against Spike's stiff, slippery manhood, humping in an almost full, fucking motion as she loved the feel of his shaft invade across her clit and tease her navel. "HAHHHHH! SPIIIIKEHHH!" she screamed, as he took her entire body, lost in absolute abandon to the world around them. "Oughhhhh! Oughhhhh! AHHHH! OHHH, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUMHHHHHH!"

Spike, yet again, didn't know what the hell she was talking about…but it wasn't like he cared. He swabbed her tits, loving all the flavor of her soft flesh and stiff, rosy nipples, making her breasts even more beautiful as they shimmered and shined with a beautiful polish of sweat and saliva in the firelight. He pumped and pumped and pumped his cock across her burning cunt and rammed himself against her lips, fucking between their bodies like a piston. "AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed, grabbing and hugging onto Spike as her insides tensed and flared with uncontrollable pleasure, and then, pressing and stroking back with her hot, steamy cunt, her sticky lips, and her firmly aroused clitoris…her pussy began pushing and gushing out a hot, burning wetness, a solid stream of loving pussy juice that she could hardly stop. "AAHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she gushed, her entire body quivering as if she was having her own personal earthquake. Spike continued to fuck her, sliding his slippery member across her splashing twat, making her squeeze her eyes shut and grit her teeth against the feeling. "NOH! NOH! STOP! STOP! STOHHHHPHHH!" she screamed, hugging the puppy tightly against herself to keep him from moving any further. Her body slammed down onto the ground, collapsing into a hot, sticky mess upon the rug. She was, in a word…cooked.

"Uhahahahahahahahahahahahhhhh…" Rainbow Dash panted so rapidly that she looked like she was imitating the breathing patterns of a bunny.

Spike was scared spitless, frozen in the clutches of a crazed young lady who was reeling from an insane ocean of pleasure that just passed through her body. "Ughuhhh…huhRainbow?! Ahare you alright?!"

Rainbow began to laugh, through her rapid breathing. "Hahaha! Waaayhhh, mooorehhh than okay, little guyhhh. Hehh…hehh…I'm…awesome. I'm…twenty percent cooler!"

"…Yeah…that figures." Spike answered with a dulled look in his eye. He didn't see that little remark coming, yet, after hearing it, he was surprised he didn't see it coming a mile away.

"Wow, Dashy…that was ten kinds'a 'credible!" Applejack remarked, with her fingers firmly set inside her own sticky little snatch. She was pretty much naked as well…except for her boots.

Rainbow calmed down then, looking queerly at her cowgirl friend. "Di…did you strip and then put your boots back on?"

"…Nope."

Rainbow's mouth opened, lopsidedly, in surprise. "…How the heck did ya…"

"Yeeears of practice, girlie." she said, eyes closed with pride as she stirred her sticky cauldron up with confidence.

"…You do realize that you haven't exactly done your dare…" Luna spoke from besides the hot mess that was Spike and Rainbow Dash.

A crazed look shot across Dash's face. "What!?"

"Ahem…you were supposed to let him [eat you out]…and make you cum."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped wide open. "Aw, COME ON! You can't tell me that all that wasn't enough!"

Luna giggled in reply. "Hehehe, I'll let it pass…as your performance…pleased me." Luna said with a devious smile…and a few fingers stroking across her own steamy pussy, through a well soaked set of pearly panties, so thoroughly soaked that the juicy goodness left a shimmering trail down her large, naked, beautiful legs. She reached down and petted Spike. "And we owe it all to our sweet, little Spikey here."

"Thaat's for sure." Rainbow spoke up to the furry little guy in congratulations. "You sure handled your stuff there, buddy. Yes you did…yesshh you diiiid!" she cooed to him as she stroked across his head and ears.

"Ayeee'll say." Rarity chimed in, prompting Spike to turn and see…the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. "Taaalk about stamina. That was most amazing."

Spike's eyes beat with red, shining hearts as his vision clouded over at the edges. His eyes started at the cutest feet, the sweetest length of legs and cutest body, with curves in all the right places, a porcelain, lilly white complexion, a pair of perky breasts…unfortunately more pronounced than the pair he was sitting on at the moment, and again, a proud, shining face, exemplifying beauty itself. "Chkkhhuuahhh!..." an utterly inhuman sound escaped Spike's widely opened mouth as his wet, drooling tongue unfurled before him like a royal, red carpet. Rarity…he wanted that.

Rarity's eyes shot wide open. Her arms reached 'round and bound up over her naughty bits like an octopus. "Ohhh no! I am so very, very not a part of this!" she giggled and blushed as she suddenly realized the puppy's wanton intentions, staring at her that way, and suddenly felt utterly naked.

"Hahaha!" Applejack spilled forth a hearty peal of laughter. "Oh yeah? And ah suppose y'all were just, what, boilin' under the collar and needed to part with yer clothes, real quick-like, because…?" Applejack's humorous, accusing eyes waited for Rarity's answer.

Rarity froze. "Wehell…ehm…because…yes, it was getting dreadfully warm in here, and…absolutely! I just needed an IMMEDIATE form of relief. Honestly! What did you think it was, my poor, simple Applejack, that I would dare to join in on this…crude form of amusement? Honestly! What sort of lady doooo you take me for…?"

"Hahaha! Nicely played, girl, but, as for me, why ain't'y'all fixin' to give me a turn with that there love machine? I'm a'dyin for a little 'truth 'r dare' m'self."

"Hahaha! Really?! You really wanna piece 'o this?" Rainbow Dash both teased and encouraged her as she picked up her furry boy toy. Spike was a little put off by this, as he thought the playtime was over.

"Hooo, doggy. Ah most certainly do." Applejack retorted. "…Do ya dare me?"

Rainbow chuckled in reply, then stared back at Applejack with a fiery beam in her eyes. "Oh yeah…" she answered firmly, "…I dare ya!"

Spike…slightly troubled at this, then got the feeling that the night was simply just beginning.


	3. Apple Bucking

Luck Before You Sleep

Applejack settled back upon the couch, lazily easing herself into the backrest and plush, soft cushions. "C'mon up, little dawggeh. Lemme show you the…eheh…lay 'o the land, o'er here."

Spike now regarded the quirky, country gal, as she had not a stitch of clothing upon her…save for her boots and…of course, her hat. Her proportions were sporty, like Rainbow Dash, yet, far different. She was meaty, curvy, and had tons of climbable pawholds that Spike just wanted to grab hold of and smooth over with a careful paw. The color upon her skin resembled that of a crème brulee. A delicious farmer's tan striped across her extremities. Her legs, arms, and the vicinity of her cute, sweet, blushing face were sun toasted, while her shoulders, her thick and trim torso, medium, bouncy breasts, and the spoon of her lower body remained cool and creamy. The sweet folds of her pussy sat within the cradle of her large, muscular legs, rosy and sticky, calling out to Spike and dragging him forward in a trance, and the fluff of golden hair that sat atop it was a near enigma to him, as he had never seen golden pubic hair…or pubic hair in general, before.

Spike salivated with a wide open mouth as he surveyed the sexy country gal's body, causing all the ladies who witnessed his slow, zombified march towards Applejack, including Applejack herself, to giggle silently in reply. "Hehehe…ah take it ya like what'cha see, don't'cha, little guy?" she called out to him, making him take notice of himself.

However, he seemed undeterred, now consciously looking up across her thick, creamy, toasty body and into her sweet, sun kissed face and her beckoning smile, topped with long, long, shimmering locks of wavy golden hair. "Luaghhh…hohhyeah…" Spike said as he was soon upon the skirt of the couch, beginning his long, slow, ascent.

Applejack promptly felt his little pup body began grazing upon one of her legs as his soft, wet, button nose began drinking in the delicious scents of her farmer's daughter body. The whole of his furry underbelly tickled and caressed against her thigh as his thirsty nose pulsed and teased over the crest of her hips and up the rigid planes of her body. Then, he was slowly, happily motorboating and pressing through the wide hills of her breasts.

"Hmmhahahahahah…oh mah…you really like mah little fluffy fun bags, don't'cha, li'l guy?" Applejack said as she began running her hands over the fluffy loaf of warm, furry happiness that was nuzzling through her womanly mountain range. Spike was really interested in the contrast between Rainbow's breasts and Aj's. Rainbow's sweet, tasty nipples had been large, tall, and firm, while Applejacks were much smaller, yet, her areolas were large and rosy. Spike sniffed, teased, and tongued at the things, savoring the sun kissed flavor of her skin, moistened with a delicate layer of sweat that he found delectable…yet, for all his efforts, Applejack didn't seem the least bit interested. "Hmhmm…ah'm glad y'all'r havin' a great time on mah li'l tah-tahs, but, I think that YOUR li'l tah-tah down there could use some lovin'." Applejack suggested, smiling down upon Spike with mischief in her eye. Spike stared puzzled at her, gaining a pawhold over her sweet, warm nipples as he tried to figure her out. Applejack then said plainly, "Wha don'tcha come on up here 'n park that sweet, li'l juicy sausage up to mah perty li'l mouth 'n see what happens, Spahkie-poo?"

Spike was fairly intrigued. So, his soft, scruffy little paws pattered gently across her body until he got into position before her face, climbing and clutching slightly onto her large-brimmed hat, while his little doggy cock kissed at her sweet, little mouth. She let one hand massage and scratch gently into the top of his rump, a nice, soothing move that Spike absolutely loved, and took her other hand and began gently, carefully massaging at the base of his cock and across his tender balls. Then, she slowly kissed and enveloped the head of his slippery manhood into her hungry, little mouth, sucking upon his member gently and slowly rocking her lips back and forth upon the ends of his shaft.

"Hahhh…hhhhohhhh…ohhmigosh, Applejack! Whahh…whaht in the world are you doing?! Oughhhh…it feels so goohhhd!" Spike moaned as she continued to suck upon his meaty member with a slow and easy pace, delicately plunging herself upon him, eyes closed in dominant pleasure. The girls gathered around with gasps. Even Miss Luna was fairly impressed with the skill this young filly was presenting as ate of Spike's manhood with great pleasure. All of them subconsciously began reaching for their juicy lips and pleasured themselves as they looked on, utterly entranced by Applejacks passionate actions.

After a few moments of delicate motion, with the sound of good sucking beginning to punctuate the room, even over the billowing roar of the fire, Applejack momentarily retreated, only licking and lapping up and down Spike's slippery shaft. "Weh don't leave me all alone a'workin' on yer li'l poppycock, Spahkie-poo. Feed that li'l meat stick to meh 'n lemme give ya a li'l somethin' special…" Applejack pressed and Spike was only happy to comply. So, he began gently fucking her mouth, slowly thrusting and thrusting his slippery doggy cock into her slightly tightening lips, and he began feeling a hard, sparking pleasure as he did so.

As he plunged his member deeper and deeper into her hot, moist, little mouth, her tongue began tasting and twirling in rapid passes, all around his shaft. Spike nearly squeezed his eyes shut from the intense pleasure. "Haghhh…ohmigosh!" he crooned as he continued to feed his cock to Applejacks hungry tongue. Her lips were firmly ringed around his shaft as he fed his meat to her and her tongue twirled and twirled around his body. It was like gently stuffing his cute, sensitive cock into a lovingly warm tornado that wanted nothing more than to eat him gently. "Uahhh!" Spike moaned again as he held firmly to her hat and began a nice round of firm fucking, Applejack generously sucking and pleasuring the sweet, little puppy, and the onlookers fingering themselves in awe, adding to the powerful sexual energy of the room. It was almost like a sexual rain dance.

"Hgggg!" Spike groaned suddenly, gritting his teeth as he felt an intense, unfamiliar feeling tighten him up within his loins. His thrusting became hard and rapid as the sweet sounds of good sucking splashed around the room. Then, with Applejack in great, passionate reception for the little guy's tasty gift, Spike began releasing a spurting bank of creamy goodness into the country girl's mouth.

"Mmmmm…mmmhmmhmmmm…" Applejack moaned, drinking down every sweet, hot droplet of love lava that splashed across her tongue, and Spike continued to thrust, thrust, thrust, fucking her mouth and accepting every shot of hard, burning pleasure she had to offer him.

"Hahh…hahh…hahh…" Spike soon panted, slowing his pace down to a trickle, until he collapsed helplessly across the cowgirl's crown and face. Still, loving all that was happening, Applejack continued for a bit, scratching lovingly across the top of Spike's little bum and caressing his sensitive balls, while she slowly, lovingly gave him a few sweet, slowly placed twisting sucks, back and forth, back and forth, easy and passionately, tonguing him up as she kept him inside her mouth…before she let him go.

"…Hahhh…hahhh…hahhh…ohmigosh, Applejack…that was greathh!" Spike yelped as he panted atop her head.

"Hmhmm…hoo yeah, li'l Spahkie-poo. Yer li'l noodle was good eat'n." Applejack giggled in reply. "Nayw, ah did yer li'l meat pie here a sweet li'l favor, suh, wha don'tcha get on down there and suck that li'l Christmas ham fer momma?" Applejack suggested, nuzzling and petting the underside of Spike's body with her nose and mouth.

Spike quickly processed Applejack's request and slid down to stand upon her excited, swollen breasts to stare gleefully into her eyes. "You mean, you want me to…uhm…what was it called again…um…eat…you out?" Spike asked to clarify, even though he was pretty sure of what she was asking…at least his rapidly wagging tale knew, anyway.

"Gughuhuh…well sure, that's exactly what ah mean!" Applejack giddily confirmed and the girls laughed hysterically as the puppy backflipped down onto the floor and practically stuffed his face into Applejacks waiting womanhood.

"Hehehe, aren't'cha'll just the cutest, frisky pup?" Applejack teased and cheered him on as he began wandering across her inseams.

Spike sniffed and teased around Applejack's warm, sweaty pussy, as he explored all the hills and valleys around her rosy lips. "Myammmyammyammmmmm…" he moaned with a wet, drooling maw, and, soon after, he engaged in lapping up around every inch of tasty flesh where leg met cute, puffy pubic mound.

"Ah…ohohhmahgoodness…" Applejack moaned as she felt Spikes wet, wandering tongue lick and stroke into her inseams. Spike was happy to find that she was far less apprehensive about getting licked and tasted, immediately near her warm, waiting pussy, far less than Rainbow was, in particular since he was enjoying himself a great deal. Her tasty, salty flesh was savory with salty goodness, prompting him to lick upon her as if he was doing a good number on a lollipop. "Oh mah…" Applejack moaned Spike began licking a horseshoe all over and around her pussy, licking from inseam to inseam, teasingly tasting everything but her sweet smelling pussy. "Oughhh…ya mean little tease, Spike! Work me over already!" Applejack begged, as she waited and waited for the frisky, horny pup to simply start in on her burning cunt…yet, he was teasingly taking his time, barely hearing the panting cowgirl at all. He tickled her a bit, startling her by placing his funny feeling paws onto her thighs and getting a better position so he could enjoy the feast with a nice, stable body. Also…he didn't want to get so tired, working her body over. "Ohmahgawsh, Spike!" Applejack moaned in great impatience, as he was licking and licking, tasting around everything but her hungry pussy. "Oghh…don't tease it, no mowr, Spike. Give it to me…an' give it to me good!"

Spike had to agree that it was time to go ahead and dive right in. After all, he was tired of teasing Applejack…and himself, about getting to the point of curiosity here. So he positioned himself dead center, facing off the anxious country girl's beautiful, blushing rose, nuzzling and sniffing a bit, with mistily closed eyes, upon her large, swollen clit.

"Ohh…!" Applejack twitched a bit upon contact, feeling the warm breeze of Spike's breath and the tease of his pulsing nub, and then, he simple dove right in. "Aghh!" Applejack squirmed a bit, when she felt Spikes wide, juicy tongue cap and stroke right over her love canal. He licked heavy and slow, blasting hot breaths across her pussy's lips and pressing his juicy muscle with great pleasure into the folds of her delicious cunt.

"Ahnnnnnn…" Spike moaned as he tongued and tongued Applejacks sweet, salty, savory little orifice. He slipped his little floppy member into and around her outer labia, loving the taste of her sweet inner meats and outer flesh. He tasted and smoothed over her inner lips and scooped right into her tasty vagina, enjoying the wonderful, smoldering textures and flavors that presented over every inch of pussy he could get into. How could he describe it? She was like a harvest apple dipped in fresh, hot, salted caramel, and the enthusiasm that Spike showed in eating her was getting more intense by the second.

"Hahh…hoohhmigosh, Spike, you're eat'n me up, something aweful! Ough!" she moaned, her body slowly spilling backward as she opened her legs wider in utter surrender. Her eyes closed and her breath became hot and heavy as Spike continued shocking her pussy with good, constant licking, eating her out at a nice, easy pace and loving the flavor of her hot, sweet womanly meats. He alternated spending time over her tasty lips, slipping his tongue firmly into the opening of her delicious love tunnel, and shocking her body with hard pleasure by tasting and flicking across the hot, swollen jewel of her clitoris. "Hohhmahgawsh! Hohhh…y'all'r fixin' me hard up to exlodehh…ahhh!" Applejack moaned, her body shifting and her head wagging slowly as a fire stoked, hot and heavy, within her core, and, as Spike stroked firmly through her lips and traced shapes around her tasty clit, she began shaking in place and yielding a hot, gentle, pulsing stream of loving pussy juice. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Applejack nearly sang her pleasure as she felt her climax swim through torso and spill through to her very fingertips.

"Ahhhmmmmmm!" Spike swooned. His eyes dilated as his palate exploded with something so delicious that it sent him into a feral trance. It was something that reminded him of the grind pressed apple cider back in Ponyville…only this was hot, dazzlingly spiced, and made him feel like he was as strong as a million men. Spike opened his mouth wide and pressed his face up against Applejack's pussy, sucking and tonguing the juice out of her hot, little pee hole.

"Oghhh! Spaaahhke!" Applejack moaned, eyes shooting wide open, as she felt the thirsty pup tongue and tongue hard into her pussy and suck the life out of it. She arced her back, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, and screamed silently in hard, unyielding pleasure, as her little boy toy sucked and tasted the sweet ambrosia from her loving cunt. "Spihike! Stawp! Stawp!" Applejack moaned, barely having any control over herself, as the puppy plunged his tongue as deep as he could into the confines of her love canal and began tonguing against a sort of fleshy wall that had presented itself within the first few inches of its depth. He pressed hard and pumped against it, making her squirt more and more delicious 'applejuice' from her pussy and quake unbearably from the constant pleasure of it all. Soon, she became far too sensitive and resisted the strain to simply swat the vampire pup off of her. Instead, she screamed "STAHHHWWWPUH!" and wrenched Spike's furry puppy head away from her hot, exhausted pussy.

After a moment, Spike finally came to his senses and saw that Applejack had gone so loopy that her eyes were doing twisters in her head. He could practically see the stars spinning around her noggin, making him a bit fearful of what he had done. "Ough…uh…Aj! Ah…are you okay! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Hahh…hahh…ohoooweeeh, Spahhke! You sure done a number on me!" Applejack said, trying to regain control of her eyes, as she let the puppy slip down off the couch.

Spike swiftly climbed back onto Applejacks body, perching over her chest, and grabbed her head with his palms, giving her a bit of a shake. "Ahpplejack! Snap out of it!"

She did, thankfully, blinking a few times afterward to bring her vision out of the haze. "Hahahhh…easy, tahger! I'm right as rain…and you, li'l guy, can sure eat the hell outta' a gal's pussy, ah tell ya what." Applejack giggled and sighed through her speech as she picked the puppy up and began smoothing over his head. He was most certainly relieved.

"Wow, Aj. That was…amazing!" Rainbow Dash said, apparently not noticing that she seemed to have a mini orgasm just watching her, the evidence having streamed down her leg slightly.

"Ho boy. Y'all have no idea." Applejack replied. "I'm a might woozy still, ah tellz ya. This boy sure can buck some."

Spike giggled as Applejack began tickling his tummy.

"Well, I must say, I'm rather appalled at all of your activities, tonight. You have certainly made utter pigs of yourselves." Spoke Rarity, arms folded, looking away from the crowd.

Miss Luna giggled. "…Says the girl who stripped down to her undies, just like the rest of us?" she said with a snide little grin and a raised brow.

"Ough…I…I told you…it was extremely hot in here and I needed immediate relief!" Rarity promptly replied, stomping her foot. She said so, yet, she was so embarrassed that her cheeks were blushing something awful. Rainbow and Applejack giggled at her as she turned away again.

"Oh, be naaice, Miss Luna. Come on!" Applejack shifted the conversation. "Ah aym po-si-tive that she's just bein' cranky, 'cause…she ain't gott'n any yet?"

Rarity turned to Applejack, confused as to her last statement. "I beg your pardon? I haven't gotten any…what?"

Applejack then lifted Spike towards Rarity, similarly to the way he was presented to Rainbow Dash. "Come on…ya know you wanna." Applejack teased, waggling the puppy around towards Rarity gently and making his body sway cutely beneath his armpits. "Why don't'cha give the li'l guy a kiss 'n take it from there?"

Rainbow Dash began to chuckle. "Now this I gotta see!" she said in great anticipation.

Rarity gasped. "Oh, I do say! I will have no part in this! Not at all!"

Spike didn't like where this was going. He had the feeling that, even though the rest of the girls in the room felt it was all in good fun, this was something that Rarity was very reserved about. Frankly, he really wanted to share these feelings and pleasures with her. Strangely enough, it was what was making him feel so uneasy about doing it. On top of this, the look in Rarity's eyes was getting somewhat…turbulent.

"Aw, come on, Rarity. Ain't'cha in the least bit curious?" Applejack continued to push. Spike suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, coupled with a vision of him and Rarity committing to each other's bodies with things that they didn't want to be forced to do. This time, Spike saw the statement coming a mile away and moved lighting quick to act. "C'mon, Rarity…" Applejack began, "…Ah dayerrghmmmbbb!"

Having twisted around as far as he could, Spike used his paws to promptly shut Applejacks mouth, just before the dare could be stated. "Uhhh…no offense, ladies, but, I think it's time to call it a night." the little guy said, staring earnestly into Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Miss Luna's eyes, and then discretely nodding towards Rarity and the troubled, delicate, frightened look of vulnerability in her eyes. As Spike returned control of Applejack's mouth to her, the three ladies had a moment of clarity, admitting that their drunken stupor had seen enough wildness.

Miss Luna smiled warmly towards Rainbow and Aj, then considerably towards Rarity. "Indeed." she said. "Heheh, it has been quite the night for all of us, and, we ought not to impose any more liabilities upon our gracious hostess."

"Yeah, ah suppose yer right, Miss Luna. S'been fun enough anyways." Applejack agreed, placing the puppy upon the floor for him to recover himself.

"Aw, man!" Rainbow suddenly began to complain, but, she was promptly shut down by Luna and Applejack's sharp stares of apprehension. After her eyes shot wide open in surprise, Rainbow reached behind and nervously scratched her head, recanting her attitude, "Uh, ahayee mean, uh…oughhhaaaaaaahhh, yeahhhh. I'm beat, you guys. I'm gonna turn in too." Thankfully, her plastic yawn wasn't so fake looking.

Rarity, recognizing that the moment of dread had passed, warmed back up and considered her guest's accommodations. "Yes, I see. Well, I suppose everyone wouldn't mind taking advantage of my fine loveseats and sofas here, as, I assure you, they are quite good for napping."

"They're absolutely lovely, my dear. I'm certain they'll be quite adequate." Miss Luna replied.

"Yeah. Ah mean, aheh…I've become quite acquainted with them already, m'self, anyway. Hehehe." Applejack stated, returning to the lovely, disheveled sofa she and Spike had just used for a hot, sexy give and take.

"Yeah. I'm toootally fine with that, but, if ya don't mind, I prefer to rough it out on the floor." Rainbow Dash said, unfurling a sleeping bag.

"Heheh, as you wish." Rarity replied. '…Typical Rainbow Dash.' she whispered under her breath. "I bid thee all good evening, ladies. And, if any of you need anything, I'll be in my room. Please, don't be a stranger?" Rarity greeted as she began her trek towards the double doors and the main hall.

"Alriiiiight…Thaaaaanks…Goodnight…" all of Rarity's guests replied as they eased themselves into their own spots for the night.

Suddenly, Spike felt quite alone, wanting to cozy up to one of the four girls and nuzzling up a nice warm sleeping place…but, gentleman that he was, he felt he'd imposed upon all of them enough already.

Rarity then noticed the little guy's lonely demeanor, watching him trudge off towards a dark corner of the room and thinking that he may yet feel so alienated in a strange, new world. "…Oh, Spiiike," Rarity suddenly called, in her trademark, adorably whiney tune. "Would you be a dear and help me turn down my bed?"

Spike swiftly turned towards Rarity, eyes blazing with throbbing hearts and mouth beaming with a grin. "My pleasure!" he nearly barked, and he bounced like a speeding bullet into Rarity's arms. The three girls laughed heartily at his reply.

"Oughh, goodness! Hahaha!" Rarity cooed as she received the bubbly pup and cradled him within her arms. "And good night to you, ladies." she called for a final time, receiving another warm and thankful reply, before she was out the door, leaving them to the fire and the warmth of the lounge.

Spike shifted happily in Rarity's arms, cozy and warm. "…And a big, big thanks to you too, my little hero." Rarity said quietly, caressing her cheek to his nose and tickling his belly.

Spike let out a happy panting breath. "…For what?"

"Why…for being quite the gentleman and saving a lady from a rather horrid situation. I've eyes, ears, and a heart, my Spikey-poo, and, I assure you, all three of them know exactly what you did."


	4. Unrequited Love

Luck Before You Sleep

After ascending a flight of stairs with a lovely brass rail, Spike and Rarity stepped across a landing, a balcony that stood on the far end of the great hall. Rarity let Spike upon his paws so she could operate a set of double doors that were paneled with glass, with the inner side of their room obscured by a set of curtains. Spike took a moment and stared down the hall to the foyer. There were even more chandeliers, much like the one in the lounge, but much smaller, hanging from the ceiling of the hall. They, however, were not turned on at this time, making the hall rather dark and gloomy, especially in the storm. It all made Spike feel somewhat uneasy, so, he backed his furry, little bottom up against Rarity's leg, garnering her attention. Even rarity had to admit, the great maw of the hall did look quite ghastly without the lights on, but, it wasn't much of a fright to her, since it was her home. At that, she found Spike's anxiousness to be…well…cute.

After fidgeting around with the locks, she clicked open one of the doors. "Alright, Spike. Welcome to my room…"

It was ominously dark at first, since Rarity hadn't flicked on the lights, yet, Spike's ability, as a dog, to see in the dark helped him a bit. There were long, sweeping shapes that spilled like spider webs throughout the shaded chamber. He could only describe it as the inside of a gigantic skirt or a bell made of large, hanging cloth. Rarity flicked on the light switch, making Spike wince as his eyes did their best to make the instant adjustment. Shading his large, puppy dog eyes with a foreleg, he slowly slipped it down, letting his eyes slowly drink in the light, so that the sharp, jarring pain of unfocused pupils would easily dissipate. Thankfully, the light wasn't as bright as he thought. In fact, it was caused by yet another crystal gilded chandelier, washing the room with shards and wings of golden light…and what a room it was.

Spike's eyes grew wide with excitement as he beheld the lady's room. It reminded him slightly of Rarity's quarters in Carousel Boutique, similar in shape and size, yet, it was streamed blaringly with drapery of blue and gold. The carpet was deep and thick, of a royal red color, and was an utter delight to step across, making him feel as if he was walking on firmly formed clouds. Too his left was a grand yet miniature fireplace with faux, ceramic logs that suddenly came to life with fire, after Rarity meddled with some button to Spikes left. Its mantle was a creamy, cloudy marble with a Corinthian column motif, making it look like it contained a flame, gifted from some Greek or Roman god, and there was a paneled crystal screen that blocked the hearth's immediate interactions with the room. It was as if it was a portal to another world. And, when Spike finally wrenched his eyes from the glory of the fireplace, he feasted his eyes upon the main attraction of the room: the bed. It was framed with fair, lightly stained birch with palm carvings. It was draped all around with a gossamer material, wispy and shimmering, as if it contained stars and clouds within its substance. It was a heavenly sight, all of it, with dressers and paneled mirrors to match that sat and stood, here and there about the room, and, of course, jewelry boxes that were spilling with jewels and stones that sparkled every time a line of sight was shifted. And then, of course…there was Rarity.

"…Is something the matter, little Spikey?" Rarity asked, wondering what the puppy was fussing about, his eyes smoldering and wide, as if he was viewing an angel.

Her skin was fine and flawless, pale and delicate like cream. Her dark hair was seductive, yet, when the light caught it, it showed off a gorgeously royal shade of deep blue. Her bra and panties looked like those of a princess; pearly, white, shimmering backgrounds with lacy vines and flowers of gold and blue, making her look like her breasts and nether regions were adorned with enchanted armor. Her eyes were that of tropical skies, making him want to swim and lose himself inside of them, and her lips were cute and delicate…making him want to place the softest, sweetest of kisses upon them…yet…he felt so close and so far away. She did not want to…nor could she…with a dog.

The feeling drained from Spike's body, as he felt the barren weight of impossibility upon him. His demeanor turned a bit sad. "…N…no…nothing." he simply said.

Rarity couldn't understand what was the matter. She simply considered that he was feeling the strain of a strange new place and still didn't feel quite welcome. With a furrowed brow, she watched as the sad little pup pattered off to the fireplace and found himself a cozy spot upon the smooth, cold marble and eased himself down to rest, looking like a cute, lonely loaf of sweet, pastel colors that simply, obviously, needed some tenderness…some love.

"Thanks, so much, Rarity." he huffed, tired and drawn from all his recent…activities. "…I really appreciate you going the extra mile to make me feel…welcomed." he said as he yawned and smacked his lips.

"Dear, dear…oh, Spiiike." Rarity spoke in her sweet, whiney call.

Spike suddenly looked up and saw that Rarity was slightly crouched. She smiled and patted her palms upon her thighs, signaling him to come to her…not that Spike knew what that meant. Soon enough, Rarity got the idea as well. She rolled her eyes at her and Spike's failure to communicate and then plainly said, "…Come to mama, Spikey-poo. I'll NOT let my little hero spend his night on the cold, cold ground."

Spike instantly opened his eyes wide with excitement and was off like a lightning bolt, leaping into Rarity's body as she opened her arms and sealed him within, cradling him upon her bosom like a newborn child.

"Ohh, my sweet little Spikey-poo." Rarity said as she nuzzled her nose to his. "Don't you worry. I'll take gooood care of you."

Rarity toted her little furry loaf of joy through the canopy of her bed, letting the gossamer webs sweep and slip around them as she laid the warmly satiated pup upon the previously undisturbed sheets. Spike instinctively began pattering around in a circle, preparing himself to huddle into a tight, warm little doughnut for the evening, as Rarity began slipping into the cool, silken sheets. They were soft and golden, shimmering within another light source, which Spike interestingly found housed within the canopy of the bed frame itself. The light bulb cascaded light across the smooth, shimmering silk, now sweetly defining the sculpted curves of Rarity's half-naked body as she settled beneath the covers. Spike began easing down, taking in the lovely view of her landscape, when she suddenly produced a somewhat angry look towards the unsuspecting pup.

"Oh no you don't…" Rarity pouted as she regarded the light blue doggy loaf huddled several feet away from her. She rolled down the sheet before her, revealing her proud, 'armor clad' bosom. "…YOU…are staying with ME." she demanded with a smile as she opened her arms, yet again.

Spike wanted to leap into her arms, yet, again, felt somewhat apprehensive. "A…I don't wanna intrude…" he muttered, his paws slightly dragging him forward but his mind pulling him back.

Rarity smiled with a troubled brow, as his candor was, least be said, admirable and gentlemanly. "Ohh, my little Spikey-wikey. Come to mama. You DON'T have to be so reserved with me."

Spike smiled back in the same uneasy way and then came forward. Rarity scooped him up into her arms and pressed him gently into her chest, nuzzling her cheek upon his muzzle and embracing him until he simply melted upon her body. 'Ahhhh…' Spike sighed, making Rarity giggle a bit, and then they settled into silence.

"I must admit, it is rather strange to have another sentient being within the confines of my bed…a boy, nonetheless, hehehe, and yet…" Rarity paused and reached around the corner of her bed frame to click off some unseen light switch. The canopy was shaded now, save for the soft, shifting light that spilled forward from the fireplace. "…Yet, I don't feel as if I have much to fear from a keeyoot little puppy-wuppy like you, Spikey-poo."

Her words were music to his heart. "…Thanks…that means a lot." Spike replied, and turned his soft, furry puppy ear to Rarity's chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was like listening to a deep, thunderous waltz with a single silent note.

"Tell me, Spike, what's the 'other' me like?"

Spike rose his head and peaked curiously, through the valley of Rarity's large, womanly breasts, and observed her plain set, sweet little face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was wondering…are we similar in any fashion?"

"Oh, hehe, funny you should say that, 'cause, fashion is the thing that the both of you seem to really love."

Rarity's eyes lit up with curiosity, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I mean, if anypony ever lived, breathed, ate, and slept fashion in all of Equestria…I know not another soul, except my Lady Rarity."

The awestruck little lady's eyes eased into an almost teary state. Her ears were drinking in every word, as she felt they gave her very being absolute strength in validity. "Oh, please, do go on." she said, trying to compose herself, swallowing her overwhelming pride and joy.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, you're both so similar! You're both masters at fine living and dress, and, both of you are absolute queens of just plain making yourself look soooo beautiful and gorgeous, and…eghhp…" a sudden shock of nervousness and a quick fill of blush filled Spike's cute, puppy face. His head rustled around in Rarity's bra as his face aimed slightly away from Rarity's eyes.

Rarity blushed, her heart and belly filling with butterflies, despite the fact that she was hearing all of this from a magical…talking…dog. "…You…really think that of me?"

Although Spike felt it safe to let loose such a comment for his world's Rarity, since he was sitting safe behind a universal portal of space, he had only just realized that he felt no different for this world's Rarity. In fact, her dark hair and shimmering face, accented by the golden fireplace flames that played shadows across her face in the darkness, looked absolutely breathtaking to him, taking him up in the same spirit of adoration that he felt for his lady back home. "Ohhhyeahh…absolutely."

Rarity looked away, embarrassed. "…Oh…Spike…"

The innocence of her reaction made him curious. "…Has anyone…ever told you…h…how beautiful…you look?"

"S…Spike…really now…" She was suddenly filled with such emotion, she felt that she could just die…or explode…either or, right then and there.

Spike, coming to the sudden understanding of how forward he was being to her, began to retract his statements. "Uh…heh…uhm…oh…I, uh…I mean…I really shouldn't have, uh…said…"

"…Oh…um…that is…aheh…not with…heheh…not with as much honesty as yours." Rarity answered, trying to keep their discussion somewhat objective.

But Spike was derailed by her words. As he understood it, she was not receiving the praise of beauty worthy of her being. Her rose to his feet, spouting a spirited string of words, expressing his thoughts. "…Thah…that's impossible…unthinkable…INCONCEIVABLE!"

Rarity winced from Spike's odd rush of anger and turned the canopy light back on to get a better look at him, afraid of what he was getting on about. "Spike, really! What are you getting so worked up about?" Rarity slid herself back slightly against the headboard, rolling the sheets off of Spike and the parts of her body where he stood as well, so she could prop her head up a bit and gain a view on the puppy, even preparing her hands at her side to swat him off if needed.

Spike suddenly calmed down, realizing that his reaction was fairly brash. "Oh…uhm, sorry." He resolved to setting his little rump upon her belly and placed his forward paws below her breasts to prop himself up from his shoulders. "I just mean, well…you're just so totally gorgeous and all, and, it's kinda hard to believe that colts…eh…b…boys your age aren't just showering you with praise and stuff."

Rarity, absorbing the reasons for Spike's behavior, suddenly felt quite flustered again. "Oh, Spaeeheek. Well, I mean, every so often, I do get surrounded by a crowd of adohhring boys, but…really, I just usually avoid that kind of thing." Rarity said, relaxing a bit and slumping back down to bed level. She reached up and began playing with Spike's big, floppy ears then, making him slump down upon her body in a likewise manner as she. "Really, Spikey-poos, you mustn't let such a thing get to you so."

"Mmmyeah…I know, but…I mean…Rarity…even my Rarity…you're just so…beauuuuutifulllhhhh…" Spike moaned, letting his cute, misty eyed puppy head ooze into her beautiful brassiere, adoringly nestling his head and gently caressing it against her large, cushioned breasts.

"Ohh, Spikey-poo, you are absolutely gorgeous too…mmmmmm…" Rarity said as she caressed the top of his furry, little head with her cheek and gently hugged him against her body. She couldn't tell if her lack of apprehension against his cuddling her bosom was due to her slightly drunken state of mind or just that she really, really liked his loving presence towards her. Either way, she simply loved his gently caressing, little puppy head and how it made love to her slightly firming breasts, through her finely embroidered bra.

Having become a short order connoisseur of young, perky breasts, over the events of the past few hours, he had to admit, he really liked it here, between Rarity's fine, large, custard cups. "Ayeee hope you don't mind me saying so…and…uh…don't tell the other girls, but, yours are the finest pair of…what are these things called again?"

Rarity giggled. "…Breasts?" she replied, staring adoringly at her Spikey-wikey's cute, little face as he looked to her for answers.

"Yeah, breasts." Spike confirmed. "Ahhhhh…I looove yours, Rarity. They're just so nice…and soft…and big…it's like…it's like…touching my head between two nice, warm, heeeeaaavenly clouds…mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh…"

Rarity giggled again, making Spike's body bounce around upon her belly a bit. "Hmhmhmmm…oh, thank you so much, my little Spikey-wikey."

Belly to belly, Rarity could feel Spike's warm, fuzzy body caress against her navel as he even reached up and placed his furry forearms and paws around her large womanly range, embracing and falling in love with the things and making her feel just the teasing suggestion of warm, sexual pleasure.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "…Oh why not…" she moaned and then slipped her nimble hand underneath Spikes cheek and dragged her beautifully embroidered bra up and off her breasts, now leaving the soft, beautiful mounds of womanly flesh shining in Spikes widened eyes.

"…Y-you…wah?" Spike stammered, rising up off her body and staring back at her for confirmation.

Rarity smiled, hazily, seductively...submissively, yet, she maintained a somewhat dominant posture. "You may sample my…fiiine rack of lamb, but, ehdo be gentle…if you would?"

They both giggled a moment. "Yes, milady." Spike bowed gently…and then went in to partake of her gorgeous rack.

The behavior of her breasts upon touch was, by far, strange, in comparison to Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's. These were full, large objects, as big as his head, that were, in a word…dynamic. He gently played upon them, pressing them from their sides and caressing their outermost edges with his paws. They jiggled easily as if they were two, huge water balloons, and he liked them…a lot.

Rarity looked upon the pup with curiosity, observing his strange behavior, as he seemed to be mesmerized by her womanly orbs. With wide eyes he surveyed them, pressing and massaging into them, holding them like miniature beach balls in his paws, before he started circling all around. As Rarity felt his rough yet gentle paws caress her, circling all over her firming breasts, she began to succumb to the gentle pleasure he was giving her. "…Ohhhhh…" she moaned as Spike circled and circled slowly over her breasts, his palms getting lost in their paths across her skin as if he was sculpting a Zen garden. Soon, lost in total adoration and worship for the lady's sweet, flawless skin, Spike closed his eyes and slowly submerged himself upon her, placing his cute, puppy face between her breasts and stroking them both with his furry cheeks, sometimes one and then the other, even letting his lips and breath trace around this area in total worship. She was quite sensitive and very receptive to touch here…and well thankful of it too. "Ohhh, Spikehhheh…" Rarity giggled as he pleasured across nearly all the surfaces of her womanly mountain range. She began petting and gently scratching behind his ears in reply to all he was giving her. It seemed an adequate response, as he seemed to gently increase the firmness of his touch.

For a good while, he took her body like this, loving her through touch alone, but, soon, his curiosity got the better of him. Even though he was somewhat reluctant to make a…hot mess of her, there were some things he had to know. So, he began, slowly, gently, lapping with his warm, wet, slippery little doggy tongue, licking right between her touchy, sensitive breasts…and it drove her wild.

"Ohohhh…Spiiikehh!" Rarity moaned, as his tasting of her flesh sent shivers through her body. She had to admit, if she didn't have the self control to contain herself there, she could have outright came.

Spike progressed from valley to hill, starting a slow, snaking path over one wide and now firm slope, and then the other. A vision of flower petals spun in his head as his palate was filled with the fragrance of flowery essences, sweet and delicious. Her perfumed skin was like herbal candy to him as he lapped, lapped, lapped, tasting up and across each inner slope of her breasts. And then, finally, he reached the sweet, warm, enigmatic cherry, sitting as the peak of each of these beautiful Everests.

His eyes had been gently closed, all this time that he was enjoying her body. He opened them a moment, as his wide, open mouth blasted hot, excited breaths upon the objects of his attention and affection, and drank in the sight of her large, deeply colored areolas and tall, robust, attentive nipples. Rarity watched nervously, as it seemed all motion stopped, and waited for the mesmerized pup to begin his feast upon her. He closed his eyes, letting his tongue protrude, ever so gently, out of his hungry mouth, and then began stroking, slowly and vigorously, around her tasty, rosy buds.

"Oughhh…Spikehh!" Rarity chirped as light shards of pleasure shot through her breasts. Every time she felt his warm, juicy tongue circle and flick around her nipples, her skin tingled and her body gave a gentle shudder. Her tasty, sensitive flesh was a pure delight to him, as he felt the echo of pleasure radiate back into his being, as she writhed slowly in place, letting her hands smooth over his body in adoration…absolute positive feedback.

Spike pressed her large breasts together, in an act of hungered efficiency, until her nipples touched in place, and began feasting on them both. Swifter and hungrier, he lapped upon her tasty buds and tasted upon her sweet, delicious skin, fragrant and womanly, as if he was supping upon the candied petals of lavender and rose.

Rarity's legs began crossing and shifting, sometimes embracing Spike's lower half, sometimes simply rubbing across each other, over her burning love box. Her moistening womanhood and soaking panties were now beginning to sign their presence into the sheets. It all made her a bit uncomfortable, partly because she didn't quite want evidence of their little soiree…the other part being…she was now simply hungry for more.

"Oughhh…Spiiiikeh…you're making me wet my sheets!" Rarity called forth his attention.

Spike retreated from her body a moment. Furrowing his brow in concern, he turned behind to observe the widening spot that was evident in the silk below. "Oh…heh…yeah. Sh…should I…stop now? It's okay if you want me to…" he replied, returning his attention to the lady ahead of him.

"Oh, ghoodness! Absolutely not! Do you not know that it's absolutely horrid to keep a lady wating?"

Spike was a bit puzzled at that. "Heh…of course, but…um…wait…waiting for…what?"

Rarity's eyes became misty and adoring. "You could perhaps help me out and…plug up my little problem." she spoke teasingly, her delicate hands reaching up and petting over his head, loving the feeling of his smooth fur.

Spike's confusion was a bit stubborn. His body retracted to sit upon her belly as he asked, "Hhhhhaw am I supposed to do that?"

She then smiled the most delicate of smiles, saying, "…I want you inside of me." before she gently pinched and caressed down his silky, floppy ears.

"…You want me to…wah?"

Rarity smiled warmly. Her hands began wandering down the cute puppy's underbelly, slowly closing with his gently excited, protruding manhood. As her fingertips gently alighted upon his tender, sensitive flesh, she spoke in a voice that made her sound like she was partaking of a delicate cupcake of devil's-food. "…I want you…to take this maaarvelous thing…and put it…inside of me."

Spike shuddered at her touch. His soft, slippery shaft began firming and pulsing within her fingertips. "Aughhh…yy…you mean…down there?"

"…Yes, daaahhling. Right…down…there…as far and deep as you can get it into me."

Spike grinned, nervously. "Eheh…a-as the lady wishes." he said.

"Ohh, she dahhhs. She really dahhhs." Rarity said, playing at his ears still, and then he quickly got to work upon her.

Spike took a few steps back, until his face was hovering above the hot, wet spot within the silken sheets. Steadily, he began peeling down the covers, slowly, anxiously, revealing now to him the beautiful landscape of her shapely hips, the smooth complexion of her flawless skin, and the hot, wet, juicy mess that nearly steamed before him. Her soaked, pearly, ivory panties teased as their soaked fibers clung like a negligee around her plump, fragrant, womanly lips. Hungrily, Spike dove in and pressed his hungry muzzle and pulsing nostrils into the heated candy box that he was so dire to get at.

Rarity squealed and yelped as she felt Spike's excited snout press and waggle right into her clitoris. "Oh! Spike! Hoohoohhh…no teasing, you little horny dog. Just get on with it…your lady demands it of you."

Spike recovered his face from her fragrant, womanly flower and hurriedly began to strip her of her soaking panties, slowly and delicately catching them around her hips and tugging them off her body with his claws. "Ohhh, as the lady wishes. You know, Rarity would never let me do this to her, back home."

Rarity giggled in reply. "Wehhhhlllll…I maaay be a fooool, in other dimensions, but, here…Ayyeeem a lady who KNOWS what she wants." she boasted, resting her hands upon her breasts as she watched Spike clear her panties from her ankles and then turn to regard her sweet, bald, innocent pleasure box.

"Hohhhyeahhh…" Spike moaned. He wanted it badly, so, he placed a paw on either side of her delicate pussy to support himself and then dove in again, hungrily, constantly lapping up her sweet juices and wandering madly all over the area.

"Ah…aghhh! N-nohhh! Stophhhh!" Rarity chirped as Spike's actions shocked her with pleasure. But she was in no mood for hors d'oeuvres. She wanted the main course.

Rarity gently yet savagely grabbed the puppy's wandering head. "Enough 'chit chat'." she said with infernos erupting within her eyes and a demon smile upon her face. "GIVE…IT…TOOHHH…MEEEEEHHHH!" she growled, giving Spike a feeling of fear, arousal…and admiration. She wanted him to fuck her…now.

Rarity carried him forward, supporting him from underneath his armpits, until his hips were aligned with hers and his slippery, little member was kissing upon her pussy's lips. Slowly, deftly, he began stroking into her pussy's inner meats, gently introducing his key into her burning lock, and getting surrounded by the pleasure, the sensation of her burning flesh. "hhhhHHHGHHHHH…hhhoughhhh!" Spike moaned as his hips began a slow, single push. Rarity threw her head back in easy yet intense pleasure as she felt his shaft slip slowly, slowly into her body, pleasing and answering the hunger of her burning cunt. It was as if his slowly firming flesh worked well to snuff out the fires within her pussy's chamber, stroking and stroking slowly across the slick, slippery inner walls of her cunt…and yet, new, passionate flames of electric power were forming in their wake.

"Ahh…oh ghaaadd, Spikehh! Yess! Put it inside of me…all the way inhh!" Rarity moaned as Spike continued his thrust home, through the hot, wet, loving walls of her love canal. Spike could feel her vaginal walls begin to tighten their embrace upon him, drinking the sensation from his firming cock, until he was at last home. His large, freely hanging testicles kissed beneath Rarity's lower lips, his shaft was buried until the hilt of its body, and her vaginal walls, lovingly, intensely hugged all around him, locking him deeply in place. He was in heaven…and Rarity's hunger was finally met. Her body had what it wanted.

"Oughhhhh…I could…stay like this…foreverhhh!" Spike answered, panting.

Rarity finally let go of the boy, allowing him to latch his legs around her hips for a more pronounced form of support. "Oughhh…yes indeed, Spikey-poohhh. Your little…ehehmmm…or not so little doggy bone sure does wonder for a lady's soul."

"Mmmmm…I'll say…" Spike replied, as misty-eyed as Rarity, and his body began instinctively producing a motion that he simply found divine. He was glad it was there and that he didn't need to discover or answer for it, himself. Spike began gently thrusting, back and forth inside of her, letting his stiffening cock feel more and more pleasure through his motion. "Ouhhhh…why am I doing thathhh? Oh…forget the reason…I love itehhh!" Spike moaned, panting harder as he continued to fuck her tight and loving pussy.

"Aouhhhhhhyeeeeeesssss, dearieeeeee. Ohhhhh, my little pussy-woosie looooves you tooooo, for that, Spiiikehhh. Oh you certainly doo know how to treat a lady…" Rarity moaned sweet nonsense to him as he continued to fuck, pounding gently into her pussy at an easy pace. They both settled into a speechless, hot, and heavy form of lovemaking, Spike constantly pounding and thrusting into her body, and Rarity laying back and letting the waves of wide, loving pleasure wash over her body, through every fiber of her being. As she closed her eyes and felt the fires of pleasure spill through to her very fingertips, making her head roll left and right in sweet, burning passion, she began to feel a thick, manly sensation present itself, just within the first third of her love canal. The knot of Spike's manly doggy cock began to swell and fill her up with explosive pleasure, causing her vaginal walls to tighten up, pressing upon him and hungrily grabbing for more of his body. "OHHHHHH, SPIKEHHH! OHHH…MY LITTLE PUSSY LOOOOVVES THAT THING!" Rarity moaned in an animalistic rasp. Her arms embraced about her own breasts as her body tightened in response. Her legs wrapped around the puppy's rump and her back began to arch. Her pussy pushed back, hard and hungry, against his now large, pronounced knot, and she felt as if she was about to explode.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! OHHHH, RARITEEEEEHHH!" Spike panted and groaned. He loved fucking her pussy. Her every wall loved and embraced him with hungry passion, surrounding and squeezing upon his now huge, meaty shaft, as he thrust and thrust himself into her. The fore-measure of her love canal, just beyond her hungry lips, was making love to his manhood's loving doggy knot, pressing hungrily against him, making him feel as if there was a firm, large, ravenous tongue within, pressing and licking against his bulb and simply couldn't get enough of him.

Rarity was utterly speechless. Her brow pressed together and her teeth sexily gritted within her mouth as she sucked in hard, cold breaths. The pleasure was totally overwhelming, as he pumped and pumped his cock within her pussy, shocking her hard with almost sharp, sparking pleasure. Sheets of sweat made her gorgeous body shimmer as she opened her mouth wide now, gasping for air. Her hands hungrily clutched around Spike's torso. Her legs crossed and locked behind Spikes rump. And now, as she felt him fuck her pussy, again and again and again, she squealed. She felt like she was exploding.

"Ohhhhh-h-h-h-h-h-h—h-hhhhhhh-!" Spike heard Rarity nearly sing a bird-like, high pitched, broken note, and then…

"AghhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!..." she squealed, nearly screaming. Spike almost didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stop. It felt to cursedly good, but, he was worried about her. But then, he himself felt that he was about to explode. The pleasure overwhelmed his conscious mind and he began pounding and pounding and pounding into her tight, burning flesh. Every time his knot squeezed and stroked back against the firmness of her flesh, Rarity began to gush…spill…shoot hot splashes of burning love juice from just above his shaft, spilling I all over his thankful, thrusting manhood. It felt absolutely divine. He continued, fucking and fucking her, not wanting to stop for an instant, her pussy absolutely gripping and sucking the ever loving life out of his hungry cock, and he didn't want any of it to stop. He shoved at lightning speed, making love to her body, and giving her all that she could handle, squeezing the hot, burning pussy juice from her thankful cunt…and then a shock deep within his loins prompted him to fuck harder and faster…until he absolutely exploded inside of her.

"AAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike screamed, arcing his back and shoving his cock deeply home. His member throbbed, lovingly, inside of her, spurting and shooting hot, thick rivers of cum deep into her cunt.

"Oghhhohhh…Spiiiiihehhh…" Rarity moaned, half conscious, thoroughly satiated, as she felt her inner chambers fill up with burning gallons of sweet, liquid love. They both shook and shuddered in place, their bodies giving out and collapsing from the absolute walls of passion and pleasure that had just rammed through them…and then, they were done.

In a delightful, steaming pile of fur and flesh, Spike resting upon Rarity's gorgeous, shimmering body in the canopy light, the length of time at which they simply panted in silence could not be known. It felt like hours, but, certainly, it was suspended within only a few minutes, a blissful silence of pleasure and unspoken love.

Spike began to stir, still sheathed within Rarity's warm, moist crevice. He slowly, painfully, carefully slipped himself out of her…a regrettable action which left a small portion of the bed…flooded.

"Ohnoh…agehh…heayyegggg…Rarity! I need to…we need…oh, gosh! It's getting everywhe…huh?" Spike stopped his little panic party and looked his lady over. She was breathing, slow and steady, but, she was totally unresponsive.

Spike pattered his little feet over and around her body, trying to get her attention. "Rarity?" he called. No answer. He tapped, shook, and outright swatted against her cheek. There was nothing. He knew not at all what was wrong with her. "Rarity!" Spike screamed. Utter worry shot through his little, puppy body as he scrambled in thought over what to do.

Quick as a whip, he dragged the covers back over her, leapt off the bed, and headed straight for the door. The only thought within his mind was that he needed help. He was certain the girls downstairs could make good on that. Thankfully, the doorknobs were of the leaver variety, so, he leapt once, twice, three times, tiring out his already exhausted little legs, but, getting a little bit closer, each time he bounced back with more momentum. Finally, he reached the latch with his face and clamped onto it with his jaws. His weight was just enough to jolt and drag the knob downward, clicking the door open. Hurriedly, he pawed the door open and bolted towards the stairs. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	5. Dancing in the Dark

Luck Before You Sleep

Spike ran frantically, grabbing on to the very tips of each step that he was bounding across. He felt fairly safe doing so for a while, until he felt his velocity increasing…rapidly. He missed a step and then bounced down like a basket ball, finally sliding his rump across the marble floor when bumped off the last step.

Fortunately, his quick butt slide got him straightaway in front of the double doors to the lounge. Unfortunately…the door knobs were just that…knobs. There was nothing he could possibly do to open them. He began whimpering and scratching at the base of the door, hoping that one of the girls was still awake. "Come ahhnnnnnn…somepony, anypony! Heeelp!"

Within a few seconds, the knob clicked and turned. Someone was opening the door.

"Oh, praise Celestia!" Spike cried more calmly, waggling his tail as he sat his rump down and waited.

Vice Principal Luna poked her head first out of the door. "Oh, it's just cute, little Spike. Did you get lost? Afraid of the dark, perhaps?"

"No! Princess Luna…you've gotta come, quick! There's something wrong with Rarity!" Spike stammered.

Puzzled but then quickly taken by the spirit of urgency at which Spike presented himself, Luna scooped up the puppy and sprinted like an Olympian, straight down the hall and up the stairs, bounding three and four steps at a time. She quickly rounded the corner, flew with a few hard, leaping strides across the landing, and all but tore back the door to Rarity's room. She quickly ran and shoved the canopy curtains aside and looked Rarity over…surprised to find that she was quiet…sweetly smiling a LARGE smile, and was only fast asleep.

The only thing, at the moment, that she saw was wrong was that she was covered in sweat. Luna pressed the back of a hand to her forehead, "What exactly is wrong with her, Spike?"

"Ughhh…ahaaaeee don't know! I tried calling her name and even nudging at her cheek…even slapping her, trying to get her to wake up…she's not!" Spike nervously replied, twiddling his paws and hoping Rarity was alright.

"Hmm…she's not only slightly warmer than normal, I'd say…but she looks like she's been running a marathon, or…" Luna considered the great, satisfied grin across her face. "…Can you tell me what happened before…hmm?" Luna noticed that Rarity's body was warmer than her face. In fact, the whole atmosphere of the canopy made it feel as if it was late summer. She began peeling down the sheets, slightly…

"Uhh…heh…ayeee don't think you should do that…" Spike panicked.

"But, Spike she's roasting under there! Why wouldn't I want to…" She then quickly noticed the large, in fact massive, wet spot…or lake, of moisture, gathering all around Rarity's womanhood through the sheets. Nearly certain of foul play, she all but ripped the sheets from the bed…revealing the hot, steaming, sweaty, gooey mess…that was Rarity's lower body. Miss Luna's eyes widened, first with shock, then, with simple, happy surprise. She raised an eyebrow and then dragged her gaze onto Spike…who was now blushing to no end.

"…YOUR handiwork, I suppose?"

"Aheheh…y…yeah…we, uh…sorta got…carried away…there." he answered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Wehhlll…you two certainly look like you had a LOT of fun." Miss Luna said as she carefully covered up the hot mess that was Rarity. "I'm just regretful that…you didn't find the presence of mind to invite ME in on it…how thoughtless of you." Luna teased as she turned and began wandering out of the room. However, she stopped as she set her hand upon the lever of the door. She put some fingers into her mouth and whistled towards Spike, motioning kindly yet firmly for him to follow. "She needs her…beauty sleep, Spike. I suggest you leave her to it."

"So…she's gonna be alright?" Spike asked nervously as he pattered down the hall, next to Miss Luna.

"Certainly, Spike. It is uncommon, but, during extreme senses of orgasm, a lady can, in fact, pass out. I'm sure she'll be fine." Miss Luna replied, guiding them down the hall and clicking the door to the lounge open so Spike could get in. Luna followed right after.

"Orga…wha?"

Luna giggled slightly, stopping to consider a simpler description of what she was getting at. "Splashy…explosion?" she settled. "She did, ahm…explode on you, didn't she?"

A large, goofy grin crossed Spike's lips then. "Hoohyeah, mhehe…she sure did…ehm…I mean, yes, princess, she did…a lot."

A grinning smirk crossed Luna's lips as she shook her head. She reached down and scratched upon Spike's forehead. "Yoooonaughty, nwaughty boy!" she crooned. Spike panted happily as she did. Luna took him up and cradled him in her arms, scratching and playing at his belly. "It looks like you really showed her a good time, didn't you?" Luna teased with a smile as she made her way towards the refreshment table.

"Hehe, yeah. We didn't really…ya know…plan on doing that or anything. It just…sorta…"

"Heheheh…happened. Yes, I understand." Luna giggled as she let Spike lay across the table and she began to feed him little shreds of turkey, some sweet honey ham, and a few sheets of lovely peppered roast beef. "Sometimes a lady's needs can…overwhelm her own judgment, but…that's not aaalways a bad thing, mind you."

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnhhh…" Spike moaned as he snapped up each piece. "No way…never."

Vice Principal Luna took Spike away to her spot on a lazy chair, bathing in the light of the smoldering fire. She cradled Spike in one arm while gracefully balancing a plate of more meats, cheeses, and crackers. Having satiated the frisky pup's thirst with a plastic cup of water, a few moments before, Spike was waggling his tail and ready for more.

"Hehehe, you really like this stuff, don't you?" Luna teased adoringly, as she playfully dangled a slice of ham before the puppy's face.

"Hah, hah, hah…ohh yeah. Gimmie!" Spike happily begged, as he pawed at the cut of meat slightly, his tongue delighting in the few droplets of juice that sparkled across his taste buds.

Luna dropped it upon him and his jaws quickly snapped shut over their prize, with Luna now giggling as Spike snapped and chewed at the delicious sweetness and savory saltiness. "Ahhhahhhhh…I can't imagine what the others back home would say if they saw me eating this." Spike crooned his satisfaction.

"Really? Do you think they'd like our world's faire?" Luna delighted in this conversation about another world…and in the little dog's antics over a piece of beef.

"Nyopff…jeyrr awrr vejmawhewiampfff…mmmphhh…" Spike stated through his enthusiastic chewing.

"Oh…I see. Well, you needn't fret. We've vegetarians here as well. They're just not as common as omnivores."

"Ommwiwhamm?"

"Omnivores, Spikey, dear. That means we eat plants and animals."

"Ohhhh…I eat plants, animals…sometimes, and, most of all…jeewwwwellls."

"You…EAT jewels?" Luna was taken aback at this.

"Uh huh. I especially like rubies."

After observing Miss Luna's absolute shock over the matter, Spike stopped wagging and wondered over her reaction. "…What's wrong?" he said, getting slightly worried.

"No offense, Spike, but, gems are rare and precious here. The idea of snacking on them, to us, would seem absolutely…preposterous."

Spike didn't quite understand the word, even though he'd heard Rarity utter it in disbelief, a fair amount of times, but, he assumed around about what it meant. "Well, they're kinda rare, in Equestria, but, not THAT rare. I occasionally enjoy them mixed in a cake or, maybe, a bowl of cereal, but, still, I don't get them all that often."

Luna's reaction, an almost vulnerable one at that, made her look slightly troubled, but…deliciously curious. Spike had her attention, absolutely. She continued to feed Spike more bits of beef and turkey all the while to lubricate the conversation. "This sounds so utterly fascinating! I do hope that I'll get to see it, one day."

"Oh, sure! I mean, even if thzjew feeww awmmwl iphhee mboup vee ovurphh, ahmm pwiittee sure they'll wanna meephh woo…mmmmmmm…" Spike mumbled through his chewing.

"Are you certain? They'd really want to meet me?"

"Oh, yeah! You're one of the most famous figures in all of Canterlot…even all of Equestria!"

Luna was practically glowing. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was bright and childish. She immediately began daydreaming of a world of wonders and jewels, sprinting down a landscape of rolling hills and flowers made out of precious stone, in the light of a shining, crystal castle.

Spike swallowed down his last mouthful, looking up into Luna's shining face, in expectation of another tasty morsel of food…and was suddenly silent. Soon, even his eyes began filling with stars. His mouth slowly formed a silent 'ooh' sound and his heart was aflutter in his chest. He simply couldn't stop staring.

"…Princess Luna?..." Spike spoke, involuntarily and in utter surrender to what he was feeling.

"Oh yes, my dear Spike?" Luna answered, still trapped in her daydream.

"You look…sohhhwwww…gohrrrrrgeousssssss!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you all for…ehwhat?" Luna snapped out of her daydream when she realized the tone of Spike's adoring comment.

Spike was so awestruck by her dark, piercing, shining beauty that he was utterly possessed by the spirits that pushed him. He was staring up into her face, 'elbows' planted firmly upon her lap as they propped up his star-struck, dizzy little head.

Luna smiled warmly, giggling at the little pup's condition. "Ohohhh, Spikey-poooo…" She took him forward from behind his forelegs and gave him a close-eyed, first class Eskimo kiss. "You're cute tooooo."

"Mmmmmuahhhhhhh…" Spike melted in her arms and wagged his tail with love.

Miss Luna, after nuzzling his wet, little doggy nose to her heart's content, laid him across her lap and began softly tickling and stroking across Spike's belly, making him giggle quietly. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Luna teased with a slightly deep, seductive tone in her voice. "Ahyeee doo hope you're not trying to add ME tonight to your little…list of conquests?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, still half dazed and lost in the noticing of this dark, fiery woman's beauty.

"You aren't hoping to make quick work of me like you did Rarity now, are you?" Miss Luna asked with a raised brow as she continued petting across Spike's belly.

Spike suddenly panicked in reaction. "N-nnoh! Of course not! That was…we didn't plan to…"

Luna giggled sweetly at Spikes nervousness. "Oh, calm down, Spiike. I was only teasing." she said with a slightly deep, sexy rasp to her voice.

"Oh, heheh. Yeahokay." Spike deflated his fear.

"…Ahbut, you know…I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you, Spikey-poo." Luna spoke, looking over Spikes body and over his soft, furry, genital pouch and pair of large, curious balls. "Aand, you made quite the portrait up there, painting Rarity with such masculine colors and framing her in such gooorgeous feminine beauty. I feel as though I've lost the part!" Miss Luna teased masterfully, her words weaving spider's webs within his ears and hypnotizing him, as her hands slowly began petting over his soft pouch and large, firm balls.

"Hehhh…hehhh…houghhhh…" Spike moaned as she stroked and nursed his manly bits, warmly massaging and exciting his little doggy cock and getting a nice, slow erection from him.

"After all…I can't have Applejack or Rarity outdoing my skill as a woman now, can I?" Luna came down upon him, her face and lips teasing and kissing down Spike's furry throat and underbelly, getting ever closer to his slowly rising manhood. "Not by pussy…" she said as, her classy accent and delectable pronunciation of the word making it sound like a forbidden fruit, as she courted his slippery cock with her lips. "…or…" she opened wide and began to tease him with her tongue. "…by mouth." she finished her hot, little sentence and then began sucking on him, nice and firmly.

"Hah…aaahhuuuughhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhh…" Spike moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. She was taking him all in, every inch of him. Her lips firmly rolled and slid up and down his stiffening shaft, while her tongue's broad, hot, slippery surface stroked across him with gentle pressure. He was stiffening and growing into a huge length and girth, with Luna getting only hungrier as he did. She continued to massage his delicate, sensitive balls, all the while nursing him to peak hardness, until his knot began presenting itself and she was all too happy to begin cupping it, stroking it, and massaging all around its stiffening girth, until it became as big as it could be. She absolutely loved and adored it. "Hhhohhhohhhhhhh…" Spike shuddered as he felt every part of his manhood pleasured by this wild, sexy, insatiable woman. He filled her mouth well and was long enough for her to even swallow a bit of his head by throat. She took long, twisting sucks, up and down his cock at a nice, medium pace, enjoying every inch of him and loving the sweet panting sounds and chirps of pleasure that occasionally escaped Spike's lips.

"Mmmmmhmhmmmm…Rarity certainly tastes good upon you, little Spikey." Luna commented, only briefly relieving his cock from hot, sweet pleasure…but then quickly returning to her meaty feast, as she was incredibly hungry.

"Oughhhhaahhh…yuh…you can taste herhh on meehhh?" Spike huffed, barely able to get the words out.

"Oh yess. Absolutely, Spikey-poo." Miss Luna crooned, drawing her words out in a high-pitched, sexy tone. "There is a nice…mmm…fragrant…mmmmmhhh…perfumed sweetness that most certainly wasn't there before. She DOES have quite the distinct flavor, doesn't she?" Luna commented, a teasing note in her voice. But her little question session lasted only a moment, before she was upon him again, sucking and feasting, devouring his cock like a professional porn star.

"Oughhh, yeahhhhh…" Spike replied, although, it wasn't exactly to the last question she posed. The full, fiery shock of pleasure of having his manhood surrounded and enveloped by her hot, sweet mouth soon made him forget within a second.

She settled into a constant state of pleasured moaning and easy, endless motion, making the pleasure wash over the lucky little pup like waves upon a shore. She loved palming and stroking his knot, squeezing it gently and simply running her hand all over it, while she sucked and twisted her mouth around his large, meaty shaft. A nice rhythm of sweet, little clicks and smacks permeated the room, all with a few passionate slurps, competing with the click and snap of the fire. Soon, as her hands continued to massage his delicate, sensitive balls and stroke over his large, attentive knot, she began sucking a little faster, turning her head this way and that, questioning his meaty cock from different angles as she enjoyed his juicy length.

"Mmmm…mmhmmmm…" she agreed with Spike's increasing pants and moans, loving the hot positive feedback she was getting for her efforts.

As she twisted and sucked constantly over his huge mouth and throatful of meat, Spike began to feel the familiar shock of electricity build within his body. "Oughhaaahhh!" he moaned, and his hard, quickening breath told Luna that she was doing a very good job eating him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of sheer, climactic pleasure.

"Ough, Princess Lunahh! Ohh, you're gonna make me explode!" Spike moaned as his body quivered from the extreme, building pleasure.

"Mmmmphhhh…oh yesss, Spikey-poo! I'd love to make you explode! And I'm going to keep sucking and eating you until I've sucked AAAALL the nice, hot juice from your tasty cock." she sang, dominantly, quickly, and then continued sucking and eating his large, manly shaft, fucking him gently with her lips and throat, stroking and massaging with her hands, and closing her eyes from the absolute pleasure that was reflecting from Spikes little body. She sucked harder and hungrier, anticipating his precious gift, until Spike groaned, signaling that he was cumming, and then his sweet, hot bounty began spilling across her waiting tongue and thirsty throat.

"MMmmmmmmm…mmhmmmmm!..." Luna moaned as she sucked him hard like a straw, still sucking and sucking with hard, easy strokes, up and down his large, meaty shaft, and gently taking large, squeezing strokes around his huge, meaty knot.

"Ahahahhhhhh…ahhhhhhhh!" Spike sang a shuddering tune as he felt her continue to suck and devour him, tightly pulsing her mouth around him and sipping the cum from his thankful cock. She milked and milked him with her stroking lips, taking him at every spurt, every shot of hot man juice, sucking even harder as his splashes turned to trickles, and continuing to suck even after his reservoir gave her no more.

"Aghhhh! Ppppprincess Lunahhhh!" Spike moaned as she continued to eat his steely, sensitive pole. She began slowing her pace…even though she simply didn't want to stop, because she was having too much of a time eating him, slowing down to a nice, long set of twisting sucks, making love to his tender, overexcited member, and then, let him settle to rest, with a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Oomm…Spikey-poo…I could eat you all night." she said, as she lovingly squeezed and massaged his slowly shrinking knot and nuzzled his warm, slippery shaft across her cheek.

"Uaghhhhh…hahh…hahhh…I dunno if I could…hehhh…stand thathhh…princess…" Spike panted.

"Mmhmm…" Luna giggled, gently giving his resting shaft a sweet, humorous kiss, before it retreated back into its pouch to hide. "I looove it when you call me that."

"Aghh…mygosh…ahayee don't think I can even move, right now, hahah."

"Hmhmhmmm…" Luna giggled in reply and manually rolled the poor little panting puppy over to rest upon her breasts.

It was then that Spike noticed their specifics. They were marvelous.

"…Wow," Spike said, suddenly gaining the power to give them a hug, "these are…amaaazing!"

Luna chuckled in reply. "Oh…why thank you, Spikey-poo. would you like to see them? I mean, you're certainly let me 'see' all of you. It's only fair."

Spike smiled, wide eyed and enthusiastic…although he still lacked the lower body strength to stand and waggle his tail. "Hooyeah. I'd love to…maybe even more…if that's cool."

"Hmmhmm…absolutely. You read my mind completely."

Luna gently pulled her blouse, slipping it and sliding it open under Spike, as he lay in his weakened state across her body. As she cleared the large garment above her head, Spike was now confronted by the two, large objects that she was hiding within. A large, plain, pearly bra caged these pronounced mountain peaks, only adding to the anticipation, and, when Miss Luna relived herself of her cumbersome top, her wild, azure locks made her look deliciously savage, a messy weave of dark, mysterious foliage that sprawled across her forehead, kinked and bound with sweat, making her look like an Amazon princess with a sinister smile. She then smirked seductively as she tugged at a clasp between her heaving bosoms, popping her bra open and freeing her lovely, firm, toned and wonderfully round breasts from their proverbial prison. Spike's jaw dropped open and his tongue came slipping out with a heavy coating of drool. These specimens were by far the most gravitating he had seen this night. And it wasn't simply their size that took him, as Rarity's were decently larger. They were simply…perfect.

"Well…there it is, little Spikey-poo. What do you think?" Miss Luna teased, slightly raising an eyebrow as she stared somewhat mockingly at the pup.

Utterly hypnotized, he could say nothing in return…Luna liked that.

Spike struggled, getting a pawhold upon these large, womanly orbs.

Luna giggled, gently supporting his body and pulling him closer, as she observed his manly efforts, dragging his utterly wasted lower body along with him, as he tried to position his cute, little, puppy face between her perfectly formed breasts. Spike panted a bit, catching his breath, and then he giggled upon her, belly to belly, prompting her to do the same. But, soon after, he wasted no moment of time but to begin nuzzling and pressing his thankful face into the firm, excited slopes of her breasts. They were utterly delightful, well toned in texture, giving a pleasant reply to Spike's lips and soft, sniffing nose, as he began exploring every inch of her lovely, sweaty, shiny peaks.

"Nnn…I see you're a man of…very few words." Luna teased as she followed the pup's every action with adoring eyes.

"…Action speaks louder…" Spike hastily huffed as he opened his mouth to begin swabbing and tasting her firm flesh.

"Ungggghhh…indeed." Luna moaned in a smooth, warm, single tune, as she felt Spike's hot, soft savoring tongue stroke broadly across her breasts, left and right, in a figure-eight like motion.

Spike absolutely adored these things. There were like two giant Hershy's Kisses, firm and perky with quarter-sized areolas and large, suckable nipples. Her candied skin was delicious, with a sweet, perfumed taste…resembling…blueberries?

"…Wow…Princess Luna…you taste like…" Spike began a misty sentence of adoration.

"…Yes, yes, my dear Spike…but…do continue…" Luna half commanded, hastily, as she loved the feel of his soft, warm tongue upon her skin. Spike didn't notice, but, then and there, behind his back, she formed a lightly clenched fist, with her thumb restraining her pinky and ring finger, while she let loose her index and middle finger…and quickly fluttered them together as if they were a pair of dragonfly wings. A light blue haze puffed gently from her motion, along with a small regiment of magical sparkles. Spike was privy to turn and see what the gentle commotion was, but then, the magic mists quickly but softly invaded his nose and eyes…and he seemed to forget what he was thinking of. In fact, the only thing now that prompted his needs…was his lustful hunger to simply worship Luna's perfect, tasty breasts.

"Ahnnnnnnhhhh…" Spike salivated as he unleashed his hungry palette of taste buds to stroke and swab large, passionate circles, all around her breasts. He closed his eyes as he tasted her, stroking and savoring the flavor of her candied skin, and slowly melting her down with warm, worshiping pleasure.

"Ooooh, Spike…that's a good boy…" Luna moaned, leaning back upon the chair and making it recline. She arched her back, gently, offering her beautiful breasts up for him to do as he would, as his warm, slippery muscle swabbed and circled all over her body. She began scratching behind his ears, rewarding his efforts, as he bobbed and weaved his head, swaying and circling, as he shifted his attention from breast to breast. "Oooh! Nnnnnnnnhhh…" Luna jolted slightly as she felt Spike stroke hungrily around her large, tasty nipples. He circled with a firm, floppy tongue, sparking warm, gentle shocks of pleasure to spill through her breasts, and then, when his hunger came to peak levels, he clamped down over her, hungrily, lustfully closing his lips around one of her delicious bon-bons of flesh, and began sucking. "Oughh, Spikehh…you naughty, naughty boy." Luna praised him as he sucked and tugged her nipples with his lips, hungrily and passionately. Spike missed the action behind his head again, but, Miss Luna had plans to reward the boy for his actions. She fluttered and twinkled her fingers behind him, once more, and then a sudden pleasure was beheld.

To Spike's surprise, a new flavor sparked across his tongue. Just as well, he realized that, as he sucked, he was not simply making love to her firm, tasty nipples, but, causing a sweet, juicy, satisfying something to splash into his mouth. He couldn't exactly put a finger on the flavor, but, it reminded him of his sapphire, birthday cupcake, a sweet, sparky, soothing melon-like flavor that all but made him climax as he savored it.

He nearly went mindless. "Ahmmmmnnnnnnnn…" he moaned and thirsted for more. He dove foreward, pressing his mouth upon Luna's breasts and began licking and sucking her with wild abandon.

"Hohh! Hah…Spike…you're an anim…well…that goes without saying, eheh…ohhh…but do be gentle, Spikey, darling. Your teeth do chafe, some." Luna commented as Spike continued his assault on her heavily pleasured breasts. He pressed, he kissed, he sucked, and contrasted her sweet, livening, invigorating melon juice against the tasty, tart, perfumed berry flavor of her candied skin.

Miss Luna loved what he was giving her, but, her tender flesh too soon became annoyed by his pressing fangs. So, in desperation, she wiggled her fingers behind him again, and then, something absolutely miraculous happened…which was a little farther than she was hoping for.

Spike felt a little woozy. He arched backwards, slipping somewhat from Luna's body, but landing his knees upon the floor before her. Luna followed forward, holding his head close to her breasts, so that he could continued kissing and sucking upon her, when his…transformation was done. But Spike hardly paid attention to it. In fact, even Luna was a bit more shocked than he at what she saw. Spike had turned into a thin, handsome young puppy-man, with dark, navy hair, cool mulberry skin, slightly chiseled, young facial features, and creamy green eyes that were outright hypnotic.

But Spike was so enthralled with lust for Miss Luna, that, all he said when he even noticed the presence of more fingerlike digits where his paws and claws used to be was, "Oooh, cool! These'll be perfect!" and he began firmly, lovingly massaging Luna's sensitive breasts.

"Aoughhh…S…Spike…I…ough…" Miss Luna tried to speak and gather his attention, but, Spikes hot, passionate breath, his soft, slippery lips and tongue, his passionate humming, and the soft, firm embrace of his gentle hands shot warm waves of utter euphoria through her body and mind. Miss Luna simply lost herself, fell back, pulling the boy onto her, and let him have it all.

Hastily, ravenously, he sucked and kissed his way off Luna's firm, excited breasts and began nibbling a path down her trim, smooth, sensual navel. "Hmmmhhh…I'm going down on you." he huffed hungrily, not realizing he got the wording exactly right.

"Ohh yes, Spike. Go right on in." Luna panted as she watched him slip down her body and wedge himself between her legs, which she was all too happy to open, widely. She didn't realize 'till now, but, some of his cuter features still stayed behind. His large, smoothly furred, floppy ears, cute button nose, and cute, pudgy, but far less pronounced muzzle, only made him absolutely adorable. She pulled him in, and rubbed behind his big, floppy ears. "Mhmmm…taste me, little boy, and tell me what you find." she teased, and Spike smiled cheesily in reply.

He pressed his muzzle with sweet, forceful play into her nether regions, plunging his nose deep into her crotch and began sniffing and wiggling his nose into her body. "Ohh!" Luna shrieked with laughter as he pressed home, "You naughty boy!" Her large, muscular thighs shook as she giggled, giving him a ripple of positive feedback, as he buried his face in her pussy. His lips protruded into hers and his nose sniffed and pulsed upon her large, excited, womanly clit. A gentle wetness kissed Spike from beyond the threshold of Luna's moistened labia, and he was soon devouring all of her. "Ouuuughhh!" Luna moaned as she felt Spike swirl and spiral his tongue all around her inseams and just barely miss the hood of her clitoris. He tasted wildly across her sweet berry flesh, drinking her sweet sweat like juice of sugar canes, lapping across every slope and valley, and then, finally, he stroked and tasted all over her sweet, tasty folds. Her pussy was all his.

"Ahhhhnnnn…ohmmmmmm…ahh, yeahhh…ahh…ahh…" Spike moaned as his wild, wet little muscle savored her juicy folds. It was as if he was licking across a hot, fleshy lollypop of sparkling cherry cola, and her hot, wet, sticky lips and inner meats were open for his devouring.

"Ohh…hohhhohhh…ahh…S-Spikehhh…oh…be gentle…ohhh…be…ohhh!" Luna moaned as he aimlessly wandered through areas of high tension pleasure and relieved her when he came right off of them. The waves shocked her body, unevenly, sudden and then slow, as he wildly explored every tasty fold, every nook and cranny of her tasty pussy, and then, thankfully, he began to classify his curiosities. He savored the sweet, berry flesh all around her pussy, tasting her less sensitive skin and licking lovely, hot, broad painting strokes, constantly and repetitively in an upwards motion, across her sensitive inseams. Then, he licked all over the sweet, smooth skin, just above her pubic mound. He moved back and forth, pressing and playing at the fleshy area just above her clit, and slowly pulled her lips left and right, making her moisten inside, even more. Then, he began licking the large, smooth outer labia of her pussy like a fine scoop of ice cream, split down the center, giving him two peaks to firmly lick and stroke upon. And finally, when his wants came forth to the heart of his attention, he gently spread her lips open with a few fingers and began licking…deeply…constantly…slowly…with simple, miniscule, but hungrily firm attention, pressing his tongue directly onto her sweet, savory inner lips, and the hot, delicious, soft and sticky inner meats of her vagina.

"Oughhhnnnnnhhhhhhh! Ohhh, Spikeehhh…ohhhyou'resuchagoodboyhhhhh!" Miss Luna moaned as she felt his soft yet firm, protruding tongue stroke across her inner lips and teasingly invade her love canal. He was barely moving, less than an inch up and an inch down, but, surely, his tongue was making absolute love to her pussy. He was nearly frozen in place, moaning himself, quietly, as he tasted and savored the soft, hot, womanhood of his desire, a woman's sweet, delectable pussy, filled with passionate, juicy sweetmeats that answered back to him by pulsing and refreshing his palette with more tingling wetness. His passion built and his lust became absolutely insatiable. He pressed his tongue firmly enough into her pussy to keep her lips apart and her inner meats accessible to his taste buds, while he released his hands from spreading her open and slipped them underneath the soft, deliciously round cheeks of her womanly ass. He tried to lift her up, but, sadly, he lacked the strength to. So, in her state of utter mindlessness, Miss Luna cast another spell upon the boy and wiggled her fingers about…this time…giving him a larger, more chiseled physique. He had no problems now. He hungrily lifted her soft, cushy rump, an absolute joy for him to cup and grab, up off the chair and pulled her pussy firmly against his face so he could tongue and lick with absolute unbridled lust into her soft, tasty cunt. Spike hungrily opened his mouth wide and cupped himself over her pussy, sucking and licking upon her body like a wild, lustful vampire. He drank the few drops of pussy juice that presented themselves, he pressed his tongue against her lips, massaging and tasting of their delicious folds as if he was looking for something within, between, and all around them, and then, he plunged his tongue into her hot, soft, sticky inner meats, swirling and swirling, mixing her up and making her gyrate her body all over his face. "Aghhhh, Spieeeehkehh! You're eating meeeh! You're eating meeehhh! You're eating meeeehhhhhh!" Miss Luna squealed, as she felt his tongue stroke into her and stimulate her swelling g-spot. He licked upon the thing like a hot, sweet morsel of saltwater taffy, licking at its slope and cupping at its peak, all the while sucking and sucking upon her lips as if the cure was in her. "Ohh, my pussy…ohh, my pussy…Spikehhh…You're making me explode!" Luna screamed and she began involuntarily pulsing herself into him, fucking her pussy into his face, as her body tensed and shocked over. She felt as if a thousand bolts of lightning were running through her core, and then, she began yielding a hot, savory, tasty river of sweet, loving, delicious pussy juice into his mouth…and he absolutely began sucking it from her body. "Aghhhhhhhh!" Miss Luna screamed, arching her back and quaking in place, as she felt Spike gulp down her river of passion and harvest even more spurt and flow from her pussy by tonguing and tonguing her overexcited clitoris. She squeezed at his head with her thighs and crossed her legs around his neck, curling her feet to the tips of her toes as she kept cumming and cumming into his mouth. He gulped each hot, delicious mouthful of spiced love cider down, barely getting enough, draining the reserves from her tasty body…until she was absolutely empty and she all but shoved him away from her body. They were both so intoxicated by the moment that they weren't just seeing stars spin about their heads…they were seeing galaxies.

Their heads were outright swiveling in place and smiles were crossing their faces that were miles wide. In his drunken stupor, Spike somewhat gained sight of where Miss Luna was and began crawling forward to the chair.

Miss Luna, unfortunately, got wind of this and began kicking her large, powerful legs out towards him like a karate fighter. "Noh! Stay away!" she commanded, acting like Spike was a demon from hell.

Spike tried to put to reason why the hell she was reacting this way. He then surmised, "…I'm nahhht gonna touch it." he giggled.

"Wah…what do you want of me then?" Miss Luna nearly growled, her fiery, suspicious eyes peering at him like an eagle.

Spike simply replied by coming forth, with a path more directed towards the chair's left arm, gently crawled into the recliner next to her, which was surprisingly wide enough to accommodate his now manly body, and simply slipped his arms around her sweet, delicate naval and rested his head upon her soft, lovely breasts. It was simply cute as cute could be.

"Ehmmmph…hmhmhm…" Miss Luna chuckled sweetly. "Oh, Spikey-poo…what ever shall I do with you?" she said, and slipped her hands around his head, gave him a sweet, little kiss through his hair, and rested her cheek upon him.


	6. Dancing in the Dark: Verse 2

Luck Before You Sleep

Miss Luna quietly adored her newly gotten boy toy. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently caressed his floppy, silken ears, all while his sweet, soft, warm cheek nuzzled deeply against her breast, right into her nipples.

Although this wild devouring of each other's flesh was such a pleasant distraction, the mesmerism of the moment seemed to wear off and Spike was suddenly aware of his transformation.

"Uahhh…Princess Luna…" Spike spoke in distress, looking over his new paw-hands. "Wha…what the…?"

"Mmmm…do you like them?" Luna replied.

"Theh…they're…cool and all, but…I thought you people didn't have magic in this world. You don't even have a horn…"

Luna giggled in reply. "Oh, Spikey-poo. We most certainly do. But, in this world, magic users can be fairly…scarce, and, you don't use…um…horns to do magic. You use…for example…witchcraft. Among other things, that is."

Spike suddenly felt a little uneasy about what she was saying. Spike looked up, compelled by a fairly vulnerable brand of wariness. "I see." he said, feeling suddenly that he was under the wings of a dragon. "So…you're a…w…I mean…you know…witchcraft?"

"…Yes indeed." Luna spoke, a mixture of guile, pride, and giddiness in her voice. She looked down into Spike's eyes, plainly seeing that he was troubled by the fact that she knew magic. She smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling in the firelight, as her soft, smooth palm gently alighted upon the young man's cheek. "Oh, you needn't worry, Spikey, darling. I assure you…" she paused and cradled his head in her warm, gentle palms, "…I'm a guuuud witch." Luna giggled slightly, exaggerating her voice as if she was consoling a child. She came forward, nuzzled noses with Spike in a sweet, Eskimo kiss, and then pressed her lips to his, just for a moment, in a reassuring kiss. Spike failed to realize the small, fiery spark that occurred upon the innocent looking press of lips, and the covert calming spell that just took place. Spike calmed down then, easing back onto the seductress's breast, now feeling totally reassured of his safety.

Luna then began admiring her work, slowly tracing her fingers along the slightly rocky, sculpted muscles of the boy, and adoring his fine, rigid body. Although, coming somewhat to her senses for the time being, she did feel a bit guilty for doing all this as a spur of the moment thing. Yet, touch after touch and caress after caress of her soft, worshiping fingertips, she began losing herself to her own bodily lusts. He was soft and furry in some places…naked and hard in others. In some places, she definitely wanted to get him harder. He was still Spike…yet…he was more. At that, Luna just couldn't keep her hands off of him.

But she wasn't the only one having all the fun. For, a woman's body was a treasure trove of touchable sweets to behold, firmly toned and well endowed to boot. Spikes arms began following suit to Miss Luna's, caressing and slithering all over her torso with his hands, and kissing, once again, upon the firm, womanly domes of her breasts and deliciously erect nipples.

However, Luna wasn't simply satisfied with this, even though Spike had become quite the expert at pleasuring his favorite lady parts there. She hastily took one of his hands and placed it over her soft, smoldering womanhood, carefully guiding his wide, puppy-man fingers into her lips, so he could begin mixing and playing about inside. "MMmmmmmhhh…just like that, dearie. Stir my little honey pot. It just LOOOVES those delicious fingers of yours." Luna moaned as she felt his large digits swirl and stroke around inside of her.

"Oughhh…" Luna began to exude her pleasure in hot, little huffs, as she guided Spikes thick, filling fingers. Pretty soon, she didn't even have to help him out, as he enjoyed mixing up her juicy little cauldron, having the feel of her smoldering pussy, all hot and sticky, love and swallow his set of stirring spoons. And, as her passionate high was still riding on her climax, only moments ago, the feeling within her womanhood seemed nearly doubled, pushing her to insane heights of writhing pleasure. Her hands wildly wandered over her boy toy, soothing and stroking all over him with her hands, forearms, and even helplessly pressing her neck and face all over Spike's cute, furry and smooth, human-puppy head. She was filled with such passionate madness that she reached down and firmly grasped Spike's medium-hard, doggy cock and began pumping it, wildly. "Aghhhh…ohh, yess, Spikehh. Ohh, touch me with those things of yours. I love every…single…inch of you." she moaned sweet nonsense as she pumped and pumped his shaft and began swiveling her hips around his stirring fingers, enjoying his somewhat calculated wanderings and exploring of her burning love cave. But she wanted something more than just to lay side by side with him, so, in a moment of utter mindlessness, she shoved Spikes hands away, plopping him out of her hot, juicy love hole, and tugged him in to sit within the chair, while she slipped down off of it. She then knelt before him, held his attentive shaft, nearing peak hardness, within both hands, and opened her mouth wide, plunging and swallowing down hard onto him and taking as much of his cock as she possibly could into her mouth.

"MMMmmmphhh…!" Luna moaned, as if she was sucking ambrosia from the teat of Aphrodite herself, tightly, forcefully, hungrily plunging up and down upon him, taking long, twisting, delicious sucks all up and down his shaft, while she took both hands and massaged twisting strokes, counter acting to her sucking, all but worshiping his large doggy knot.

Spike fell back into his seat, erupting with electric oceans of pleasure that washed up his body. Miss Luna's wild feast of his thankful doggy cock was sung in silent notes from a wide open mouth, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the engulfing pleasure she was giving him. She ate him good and hard, so good, in fact, that she was soon harvesting more and more of his delicious love juice, his burning gift of thick, sweet cum, that she was sucking from the depths of his manly reservoir. Even at that, after his spout wore dry and his flesh too sensitive, she wanted to suck him more and more and more. "Oooougahhhhh! Mihh…Miss Lunahhh! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Spike groaned, nearly pushing her loving lips and beautiful face away.

"Ohh, what's wrong. Do you not like how I swallow your manly member, Spikey-poo?" Luna replied, as she almost fought to continue, worshiping his shaft by planting hungry, suckling kisses, all up and down the underbelly of his shaft.

"Nnn…Noh! T-too much! C-can't take…" Spike tried to explain, but the woman simply wouldn't stop.

Then, suddenly, Luna did stop and pulled her lips away. "Oh…is that all?" she asked, and then pulled her right hand away and raised its index finger. The tip began to glow, and then, she gently touched his beloved shaft, and soon, he wasn't so sensitive. In fact…he plainly wanted her to continue.

"Ohhh…thank you, Princess." Spike said as he came forward and kissed her lips and nuzzled her nose with his. "…Ehemmm…now…" he said then, as he settled back into his seat and slowly pulled her head back into position. "…You were, uh…saying?"

Luna smiled. She slowly brought her lips back to the top of his cock…and slowly…slowly…slowly, submerged him into her lips, letting him feel her slow, passionate, plunging suck, as she twisted this way and that, working all of him deep into her mouth, and closing her eyes as she had all of his tasty flesh swallowed by her hungry orifice.

"Ohhahhh…oohhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhh…" Spike moaned, as she kept him inside of her mouth in a constant, holding, engaging swallow, using her entire mouth, from the roof, to the tongue, and the tight, tight grip of her lips, all the way back to her soft, honey throat, she slowly twisted back and forth, back and forth, barely, slowly plunging up and down, as she swallowed his stiff, thankful, doggy cock, with masterful strokes.

"Mmmhmmmmmmhhhh…" Miss Luna moaned, pleasurably, as she alternated from slow, shallow, twisting sucks, to hard, fast, milking ones, sucking and plunging in short bursts, before she returned to her slow, passionate swallowing. With her hot, masterful sucking, it wasn't long, again, before Spikes thankful cock rewarded her with another splash of hot, loving cum, which every drop was taken and sucked down in a few, loving gulps. "Mmmmm…mmhmmm…" Luna moaned, as she sucked the last drops from his body. And now, Spike answered back, by gently stuffing and feeding her lips with more and more of his hot, loving meat.

Although Luna was certainly enjoying having her meal spiritedly fed to her, she was taken with the notion that Spike was certainly in the mood for something more. She gently relieved him of her blissful mouth and occupied him with her hands, while she asked, "Trying to hint something, are we?"

Spike didn't know what Luna was talking about, as his body seemed to be acting on simple, gross thought processes, but, as Luna stood and turned, parking her beautiful, round ass up against Spike's willing member, cradling him and stroking him between the cheeks of her wiggling rump, he got the idea. Spike firmly grabbed hold of her large, plump, womanly buns, and supported her body as she carefully spider walked over Spikes body, settling her legs onto the armrests and aligning her juicy pussy's lips to kiss, ever so slightly, upon Spike's waiting member. Slowly, she lowered herself down, sliding his warm, slippery cock deeper and deeper into her hot, juicy pussy, gradually introducing the feeling of his full, thick, filling manhood, as it stroked across the walls of her love canal.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhghhhh…!" they both moaned as they felt the sweet, hot, lovely pleasure from their simple, first action. Luna guided, guided, guided him all the way in, enjoying the feel of his hard, filling member as he slowly slid inside of her, and Spike, with his lower body slowly igniting in flames, as he felt her hot, slippery pussy, slowly envelope and swallow him, inch by inch. She twisted a bit, left and right, when she met with the currently half-sized width of Spike's knot. "Ough!...Aaahhhghh…Oughhh!" Luna moaned, as she pressed, pressed, pressed, down upon his body…until her hot, slippery lips gave way and plopped his knot deep inside of her, locking him in place, and, suddenly, her pussy was very thankful that it did. He was all the way inside of her now, and they moaned relief, as her rump settled down onto his thighs. Now…the fun could begin.

Spike immediately began thrusting up into Luna with hard, even fucking, his knot massaging into her tightening pussy, making him feel absolutely swallowed by her body. "Agghhh!" Luna moaned, as she could feel his knot stroke roughly against her pussy's slick, slippery walls. She began squeezing him tightly, lovingly, and she could barely contain the eruption of pleasure that was felt to the very core of her belly. "OughhhhhhhhSssssspiahhhheeeeeekehhh!" Luna moaned as her body began fucking back. They worked together, massaging and working over her thankful pussy, until she began splashing and splashing a hot flood of sweet pussy juice, all over Spike's hungry shaft. They worked hard to juice her loving pussy, fucking and fucking in rhythm together, until Luna had to stop a moment, as her pussy was sensitive and totally worked out.

Thankfully, it was far from over. A minute or so of rest and she was found spinning herself around to face Spike, his cock still buried deep inside of her, to begin bouncing and grinding herself deep into his body.

"Oughhhhyesss, Prinhess Lunahhh!" Spike groaned as he enthusiastically began pounding and pounding into her pussy, stroking hard and fast into her tight, burning tunnel of absolute heavenly pleasure. They huffed and panted wildly, as they draped their arms across to each other's bodies, holding for light support, as Luna bounced and slapped her rump upon the lustful, vigorous little boy and his monster cock.

Luna began cumming again, splashing more and more hot, wonderful pussy juice, all over Spike, and juicing her pussy over him, until she once again became a little worn from her blissful pounding. She wanted to rest…however…neither of them seemed to notice that, every time Luna splashed and fed his cock with a nice, lovely dose of love juice…Spike seemed to get just a little thirsty for more. He continued to fuck her, hard and fast, giving it to her pussy like a powerful jack hammer.  
"Hah, ah, ah, ah…Sppphhhhikehh! Ough! Ssssstohhhhhhphhhhahhhhh!" Luna moaned, but Spike simply wasn't hearing it. He was having too good a time fucking her pussy.

Tired of fucking her in the easy chair, Spike suddenly rose in place, supporting Miss Luna's body by embracing under her rump and providing a stable platform, so he could continue fucking her and fucking her…in transit to an unoccupied sofa. He walked, pounding passionately into her pussy, loving the feel of her tight vaginal walls, as they gripped his cock for dear life. "Ehhhh…ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!..." Luna chirped and moaned as he continued to take her pussy, fucking her like a powerful, slow motion vibrator, making her lose her mind, as she wrapped her legs and surrendered to this powerful fucking machine. They reached the couch and Spike let her down onto the cushions of the sofa. He then curled her up, pointing her pussy straight up towards him, and he continued to fuck down, deep into her, putting hard, stroking emphasis and pressure onto her pussy's front wall, and making a curiously swelling spot there make love to his knot, as he fucked and fucked her to no end.

"Ungggggghhhh!" Spike moaned, stopping a moment, as he filled her up with gobs and gobs of hot, burning cum…but that moment passed, and he continued pounding and pounding into her, even more wildly than before, making her juice her cunt as well and splash lots of love juice like a geyser, all over his cock and shooting sparkling bullets through the air. "Oughhh yesss, Princess Lunahhh! Ohhh…I looove this thing of yours…I'm going to give it to you…alllll nighhhtehhhh!" Spike groaned as he continued fucking and fucking her, mixing their love juices deep inside her cunt and causing her pussy to flood over with an elixir of love juice. Luna was helpless, overcome and tortured with an extreme, earth shattering spear of pleasure and pain. She couldn't help but think that this was all somehow her fault, that her spells somehow superenhanced the boy's drive to give her pussy all that it wanted and more, but, just this moment…she couldn't give a damn if the world was ending. Her pussy was getting the workout of its life and it couldn't be happier. Spike pounded and pounded away, making shimmering droplets of sweat decorate both their bodies, as Luna's lovely, blushing, splashing pussy was juiced and filled with gallons of loving cum, again and again. He took her body, her lovely, sturdy, tight and firm woman's body, that he loved so to have and experience, and gave it a good, wild, passionate fucking, for hours unknown, filling her pussy with so much love lava that it oozed and dripped from her body…until they were both…simply…wonderfully…fucked…to…sleeeeeep…

…Somewhere in those last moments, before they knocked out from a huge, simultaneous orgasm, Spike simply slumped down, over Miss Luna's body, not able to move a muscle, with Miss Luna feeling largely the same.

"…ohhhmigahhhhshhhhhhhh…" Luna huffed, as her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost all consciousness. "…fucked…thoo…deathhhh…and ayeeeliiiikehhhittttthhhhhh…"

"…mmmnnnnnneehhhhhhhhhhhhddddittttohhhh…" Spike huffed. And, once again…the lovely clusters of spinning celestial bodies came to orbit their minds and twinkle as they fell off to a much…needed…sleeeeeeep…


End file.
